The Wedding Planner
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: Just as Shizune is reeling from the shock of the news that the man she's secretly loved for years, Hatake Kakashi, is on the verge of tying the knot, she receives another hard blow - she's going to be his wedding planner! What ensues after this announcement, especially when Shizune begins receiving the attention of another shinobi who is not too bad himself?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, before I begin, I wish to notify you of a few things. Number one, 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi' is abandoned for now. I apologise to all those who want me to continue, but I've really hit a dead-end at that one. This one, though, I think I can finish if I work hard, so I will try. Please review/PM to keep me fuelled and going!** **Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Naruto.**

 **Warning: FLUFF involved. Enough said.**

Prologue:

Six-year-old Shizune sat on a bench in the Cherry Blossom Park, across the road from the Hospital. She gave the chocolate ice-cream in her hand another lick and leaned back contentedly. It was the first day of the summer holidays. She wouldn't have to go to the Academy for another two months! Now, Shizune enjoyed learning about how to be a kunoichi a lot, but the summer was just as fabulous.

Just then, Yuuhi Kurenai came running towards her, her wavy hair whipping wildly around her face. "Shizune! Shizune!" She panted. Shizune jumped off the bench, leaving her ice-cream as it was. "What is it, Kurenai?" She asked.

"Kakashi's hurt himself, Shizune! He was trying some taijutsu techniques on top of that oak tree there," Kurenai elucidated rapidly while pointing a little finger towards the destination she was talking about, "and he fell down! I know you always keep one of those funny-looking tapes with you. Kakashi needs your help!"

At the sound of the name, Shizune sprang to attention. "Let's go!" She exclaimed with gusto and the two young girls ran to the spot where Hatake Kakashi, recently a Chuunin, lay flat on his back on the grass. His right arm was bleeding slightly. In reality, it was not at all a serious injury, but to the children, it seemed nothing less that disastrous.

"See, I told you not to go flaunting your skills about!" Uchiha Obito said.

"Shut up, cry-baby," Kakashi groaned.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, I've fetched a doctor," Kurenai assured.

"Shizune?" Sarutobi Asuma, who was leaning against the very tree from which Kakashi had fallen, spoke up, "Isn't she that weird girl who is nice to everybody?"

"You could certainly take a leaf out of her book," Mitarashi Anko declared, her little purple head bobbing up and down.

Shizune, meanwhile, knelt down at Kakashi's side after fishing out one of the cotton balls and band-aids that she always kept in her pocket. She requested Kakashi to sit up. After he did so, she gently cleaned his wound with the cotton ball and then applied the band-aid onto it. "There! You're fine now!" She proclaimed jubilantly. Kakashi nodded and said, "Thank you." "Don't mention it!" Shizune smiled, a slight pinkish tinge suffusing her cheeks.

"You've helped me," Kakashi said rigidly, "so I must do something for _you_! What do you want?"

"No, that's not necessary," Shizune assured hastily. Kurenai nudged her hard in the ribs and whispered rather loudly, "HATAKE KAKASHI is offering you a favour, baka! Take it!"

"But there isn't anything you can do for me…" Shizune trailed off.

"If you can't make up your mind, I'll tell you what I'll do! I'll give you a nice big basket of cherry blossoms, fine?" Kakashi questioned.

Shizune was about to hesitate, but another jab in the ribs [this one from Anko], made her nod. Kakashi took off at a high speed, going about from tree to tree and returning in under two minutes with a basket brimming with the pink flowers, just as he had promised. With trembling hands, Shizune took it from him. While doing so, their fingers brushed slightly against each other and Shizune blushed even more. "Thank you, Kakashi," she said softly just before he bounded off to look for another place at which to train.

Clasping the handle of the basket tightly, Shizune walked back to the bench, with Kurenai beside her.

"You know, Shizune, I think Kakashi loves you," Kurenai smirked, "and I think you love him too."

"Yes, yes I love him," Shizune gushed. Kurenai was her best friend. She could tell her a secret and know that no-one else would get to know about it.

"How much do you love him?" Kurenai interrogated.

"This much!" Shizune spread apart her arms as far as they would go to illustrate her point.

"Then why don't you marry him?"

"I want to marry him," Shizune confided.

"Great! You can invite us all to your wedding and then we can all have a sleepover!"

"With lots of games!"

"And toys!"

"And ice-cream!"

Speaking of which, Shizune's poor isolated ice-cream was dripping all over the bunch. Shizune, who had quite a few tissues handy as well, rubbed off the mess and the two girls sat down, swinging their legs back and forth.

"Let's have the wedding right now!" Kurenai gasped.

"But where is Kakashi?" Shizune groaned, "He's always coming and going!"

Kurenai's brow furrowed in deep thought. She finally said, "We'll try our level best to catch him. When we do, you two can get married and live happily ever after! Don't be sad, Shizune. One day, you will marry Kakashi! I know it, and you know it too!"

"I do," Shizune grinned, "Yes, I do!"

 **A/N: This is just the prologue, so it doesn't really start off the main story. Kindly review/PM to tell me what you think of it! I hope to update really soon!**


	2. 1: The Big Announcement

**A/N: Okay, here I come with the second chapter! Thanks to all those who followed and favourited! As always, my door is always open for reviews/PM.**

Chapter 1: The Big Announcement

Twenty-four years later, not much had changed, except for the fact that all of them were now adults and accomplished shinobi and that most of them, even the man involved, had forgotten about that incident. But Shizune remembered it, quite vividly. Sometimes that memory made her laugh at her naïveté, sometimes it made her wince when she thought about how she had confessed her love for Kakashi and her desire to marry him.

Some years after that incident, her uncle, Dan, had died and Lady Tsunade, the grand-daughter of the legendary Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, had whisked her off to train her, sensing in her immense talent for healing. The Slug Princess had turned out to be right and Shizune was currently one of the best Medics in the history of Konoha and also the highly efficient secretary of none other than Lady Tsunade, who was now Hokage.

But returning to Kakashi, Shizune could no longer bring herself to call him by his first name. He had achieved so much in his life and become so powerful that 'Hatake-san' was the only way Shizune felt she could address him. She had tried 'Hatake-sama' once, but Lady Tsunade had informed her after taking a generous swig of sake that such a high honorific was quite unnecessary for the Copy Ninja.

To Shizune, he was still the most interesting man in town with his Icha Icha books, inability to ever stick to the principle of punctuality and, of course, his masked face. And, though she had been horrified to find this out, she still had feelings for him, which she kept hidden deep within herself. Whenever he reported at the Hokage Tower, whenever she saw him in the streets or anywhere else in town, it was always a short yet polite exchange of greetings and quite formal smiles. There was never the slightest indication of anything on her face.

As Shizune walked into the Hokage's office punctually on a pleasant Tuesday morning in spring, she found, much to her chagrin, that the Hokage had been imbibing large amounts of sake.

"Shizune!" Lady Tsunade hollered, "Come and have a drink with me!"

The dark-haired kunoichi sighed as she placed her things at her desk. "You know I don't drink, Tsunade-sama, and that you shouldn't be consuming alcohol right at the beginning of the day."

"Piffle," Lady Tsunade declared, taking a huge sip of the contents of what had to be her fifth bottle, "It's just the right time to be doing this."

"When is it not the right time?" Shizune mumbled.

"I really mean it this time," Lady Tsunade assured drunkenly. She took a few unsteady steps towards Shizune. "My recent Kirigakure mission has succeeded," she slurred.

"Mission? What mission?" Shizune was bewildered. Since she was the one who kept all of Lady Tsunade's records, she had information of each and every mission that shinobi from Konoha were sent out on and she was positive that no-one had been sent to Kiri in the recent past.

"You're a dependable secretary, Shizune, but I don't tell you every single thing," Lady Tsunade laughed, waving her now-empty bottle around.

"I..."

"I've just managed to strengthen the ties between Konoha and Kiri and now they are as strong an ally of ours as Suna is!" Tsunade bellowed, flinging away her empty bottle into a cardboard box at the foot of her table, which contained all the previously emptied bottles too.

Shizune gawked like a goldfish. Since the war and the formation of the Allied Shinobi Force, Konoha and Kiri had become quite friendly, but not really what one would call 'extremely closely linked', which was the relationship between Konoha and Suna.

"The other party has agreed," Lady Tsunade hiccupped, "to tie the knot!"

"The Mizukage..."

Lady Tsunade interrupted, "Not the Mizukage, my dear! I hope she does find her match someday, but she is too old to take the man I have in mind to the altar."

At that, Shizune understood. Lady Tsunade had managed to arrange a political marriage to strengthen the ties between the two villages. Who were going to be the ones getting bound in matrimony, though? Shizune was curious.

Lady Tsunade satisfied her curiosity before she had even asked by saying, "It's going to be between Lady Haruka, the niece of the current Mizukage, and our Hatake Kakashi!"


	3. 2: Discussions

Chapter 2: Discussions

Shizune didn't know how she had managed to keep her ground, but she had. When Lady Tsunade had announced the news to her, she had gulped, given a bright smile and gushed out congratulations. Then, Lady Tsunade had immediately dispatched her to arrange a meeting between Kakashi and Lady Haruka in the next week.

So, four days later, Shizune was sitting ramrod straight on a sofa in the lounge of the Hokage Tower. Lady Tsunade sat leisurely beside her. On one end of the sofa opposite to them sat Kakashi, his face neutral. On the other end was Lady Haruka, Kakashi's wife-to-be or, in more romantic terms, his fiancée. Shizune was still having problems believing it. HATAKE KAKASHI had a fiancée, and an extraordinarily beautiful and cultured one, at that. Lady Haruka easily outshone everyone in the room as far as looks went, including Lady Tsunade. She had rich chestnut hair that swept down her back like a chocolaty waterfall, distinctive blue eyes with long eyelashes, an even nose, sculpted cheekbones and smooth and flawless fair skin. When she spoke, her voice held charm and charisma. Her gait, poise and etiquette were all immaculate. Of course, as the niece of the Mizukage, she was expected to always be elegant in society, but she still managed to stun everyone with her conduct. Besides, she seemed to have a vast repository of knowledge on a variety of subjects. Hatake Kakashi was a lucky man.

"Lady Haruka, you must tell us about your hobbies!" Lady Tsunade laughed musically. Shizune bit her lip. Watching Lady Tsunade play matchmaker, even when the man she secretly loved was involved, had its perks.

"I confess I prefer my watercolours as well as writing poetry the most," Lady Haruka answered, "but I also enjoy bird-watching and dancing."

"That's great!" Lady Tsunade trilled and turned towards Kakashi, who seemed to be in a daze. When he didn't say anything, Lady Tsunade asked sweetly, though underneath the sugar was hard iron, "What about you, Kakashi? What do you do in your free time?"

"Me, I..." Kakashi faltered, "I enjoy reading Icha Icha novels."

"KAKASHI!" Lady Tsunade fairly yelled, while Lady Haruka looked bemused. Shizune was unsure of how to even react, so she simply observed her hands. She didn't even know why the Godaime had insisted that she stay in the room while the discussions were going on. That just made it a hundred times worse. Hatake Kakashi...the man she had assumed would never get married, was actually just a stone's throw away from becoming someone's husband. She was foolish to make such an assumption. Of course he was going to get married one day! Who was she to deem that he had no need of a wife or any children? She had never been married herself. She was not in any position to judge Kakashi's marital status.

"Surely you must be having some other hobbies," Lady Tsunade ground out, not bothering to mask her fury.

"Sleeping," Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

Lady Tsunade looked as though she was on the verge of erupting, so Shizune hastily stepped in, "Er...that's really nice, Hatake-san! I'm sure Tsunade-sama has a few more questions to ask, so..."

Lady Tsunade, who had calmed down a little by now, said, "No, Shizune, I have nothing more to ask. These two should have some topics to converse on, after all. But yes, I do have one more thing to say."

Everyone waited as the Hokage took a deep breath in and exhaled. Finally, she announced, "I want this to be a grand affair- worthy of the tie between our two great ninja villages that it symbolises. So, you two are going to need a wedding planner! And I have the perfect person in mind for that- my efficient secretary, Shizune!"

A bolt from the blue, that's what it was. Shizune wanted to scream wildly and roll on the floor. So, she was going to be planning Kakashi's wedding! No, she was going to refuse. She HAD to refuse.

"Why don't we leave these two alone for a while, Shizune?" Lady Tsunade winked mischievously, back into her matchmaker mode. Then, she gripped Shizune's right arm and dragged her out of the lounge. The moment they were in the corridor, Shizune burst out, "I can't do it!"

Lady Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?" She questioned.

"Because...because...I have so much of work at the Hokage Tower AND at the Hospital! I can't possibly juggle three different things at once!"

"I'd considered that," Lady Tsunade assured her as they began walking up to the Hokage's office, "I'm willing to grant you leave from the Hokage Tower and the Hospital until the wedding takes place...in a week."

"WHAT?!" Shizune wouldn't have been more astounded at Lady Tsunade's giving up alcohol forever than she was at that moment.

"Yes, it must be done and dusted rapidly," Lady Tsunade nodded, "Both of them, they've told me, just want to get married without worrying about any details. They wouldn't mind any kind of a wedding. Lady Haruka and Kakashi want to get to know each other a little better during this one week."

"But one week is _impossible_!"

"Not for you, Shizune," Lady Tsunade smiled, her tone strangely motherly. Shizune stopped in her tracks and looked at her shishou.

"You're one of the most hardworking, efficient and reliable kunoichi I know, Shizune. I've given you this task because I believe you can do it. Also, you can enlist the help of whoever you wish. And apart from that, Lady Tsunade took a step closer and whispered, "The pay's quite good too." She then proceeded to name a figure that made Shizune feel that she could buy the entire Fire Country with.

"Please, Shizune, this is important for Konoha," Lady Tsunade pleaded. Finally, looking at the deep emotion lying in the Godaime's brown eyes, Shizune consented.

"All right, Tsunade-sama," she said, "It'll be done."


	4. 3: Coming to Terms

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with the next chapter. This one is short and more of a filler kind, but I really had to put this down. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now and let you proceed.**

Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

As Shizune hurried out of the Hokage Tower, her mind was clouding with a plethora of thoughts. Number one, the short time-limit she had to put together the most lavish wedding ceremony Konoha had ever seen. She was going to need help, definitely. Team Seven would be willing, definitely, and maybe the rest of the Konoha 11 would lend a hand too. Number two, she had to come to terms with her feelings. She couldn't afford to be an emotional wreck while planning a project which most definitely had to be a success. Number three, she needed a drink of cool water.

Stopping by at a nearby store and buying a bottle, she sipped at it as she walked. Hmmm...Where would she go first? Yes! She would have a rendezvous with everyone that evening and then see what could be done! But before that, she would have to make a list of all the things that needed to be done. The venue was the most important. Where could they get married? The open field outside the Hokage Tower was very frequently used. This wedding warranted something different.

"Hey, Shizune!" Shizune turned to look at Asuma and Kurenai, who were taking a short stroll together.

"It's good to see you outside the Hokage Tower," Asuma chuckled.

"I would love to stop and talk, but I'm afraid I have something to do," Shizune said. However, when the words were out of her mouth, Shizune wondered whether the two of them would aid her.

"Don't you ever get any free time?" Asuma frowned.

"Actually, I think I _can_ stop by and talk. Shall we find a place to sit? This is very important."

"Sure," Kurenai said, slightly confused. The three jounin went into a small nearby cafe and sat down at a table by the window. Kurenai ordered three cups of tea, which were served to them immediately. Shizune cleared her throat and began, "I won't beat around the bush- Hatake-san's getting married."

Simultaneously, Kurenai and Asuma spat out their tea. Shizune took a tiny sip from her own mug and rested it upon the table. "I'm going to be needing lots of help, because it's going to be held in a week, and I was wondering whether..."

"Wait," Kurenai said hoarsely, "by 'Hatake-san', you don't mean our Kakashi, do you?"

Shizune nodded, "I do."

"The Copy Ninja?" Kurenai further confirmed.

"The very one."

"The Sharingan Hero?" Kurenai persisted.

"Hm-hm."

"The nincompoop with the messy grey hair who's got his nose stuck in those disgusting novels?" This came from Asuma.

"Absolutely," Shizune said, "he's going to wed in a week."

"IN A WEEK?" Her audience bellowed at once, causing other customers to stare at them.

Shizune sweat-dropped. "I did say that before, you know," she mumbled.

"But how? When? Where? Why?" Asuma interrogated. "Exactly," Kurenai spoke, "How has he been courting a woman for so long? We would have noticed immediately. I mean, I know he's famous for his elusiveness, but this is too much!"

"Actually, it isn't a love match," Shizune explained softly, "Lady Tsunade has arranged his marriage with Lady Haruka from Kiri to strengthen the bond between our two villages."

For the third time within ten minutes, Asuma and Kurenai looked gobsmacked. "Lady Haruka's in town?!" Asuma enunciated, already half out of his seat, "I must go and say hi!"

"Sit down," Kurenai ordered stonily, "and there's no need to get so hopeful."

Asuma resumed his seat and gloomily looked ahead of him at nothing in particular. Kurenai rolled her eyes, turned to Shizune and asked, "Have you met her yet?"

"Yes," Shizune answered, "she's every bit as gorgeous as rumours say. Besides, she's very knowledgeable!"

"I see." Kurenai picked up her mug and downed its remaining contents in a single gulp.

"So, you need our help, right?" Asuma said, "We'll be happy to do anything you ask."

"Actually, I was planning a rendezvous this evening of all the people who are willing to help and then allotting tasks, so we can finish off with that part of it in just one meeting and not waste too much of time. I have only a week," Shizune explained.

Kurenai gently touched Shizune's wrist. "No," she said firmly, " _we_ have only a week. This is for Kakashi and Konoha. Don't worry at all, Shizune. We're in on this together."


	5. 4: Conversation

Chapter 4: Conversation

The moment Asuma, Kurenai and Shizune left the cafe, they parted to let everyone know about the rendezvous. Shizune went towards Konoha West, where Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Ino stayed. She had barely begun her journey, however, when she heard a much-too-familiar voice call out, "Maa, Shizune-san, you look to be in quite a hurry."

Shizune turned to see the Copy Ninja walking towards her at a sedate pace, clutching one of his Icha Icha books. As usual, her heart gave a little flip when she saw him. Was it just her imagination, or was his grey hair a little messier today?

"Yes, Hatake-san," she smiled the smile she always used while talking to him. It was polite and cordial, but suggested nothing else.

"In preparing for my wedding, I presume," he said rather good-naturedly. There was no malice or anything of the kind in his tone, but yet the words stung Shizune like a hard slap might have.

"Yes, Hatake-san," she repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Lady Haruka and I have talked quite a bit and decided upon our attendants."

"Yes?" Shizune said, the pencil and small writing pad that she always carried with her out in a jiffy. Her bottle of water was tucked in the crook of her arm.

"Lady Haruka wishes for her sister, Lady Aoi, to be her Maid of Honour," Kakashi began as Shizune scribbled away. When she finished writing, she enquired, "And the bridesmaids?"

"I believe she said that she wished her two best friends, Lady Nanami and Lady Ayaka to assume those posts," Kakashi answered. After a few moments, during which Shizune jotted down the names, he said, "And my Best Man will be Maito Gai."

Before she knew it, a wide smile had spread across Shizune's features. She was highly fond of the Green Beast and his friendship with Kakashi was the stuff of legend.

"You're smiling," Kakashi suddenly remarked absently, taking himself rather by surprise. He couldn't recall ever having commented upon whether a woman was smiling or not.

"Well," Shizune waved her hand about as she said, "I know you two are really close friends and it's nice to know that you've chosen him as your Best Man."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Kakashi warned, "He firmly believes that the two of us are 'eternal rivals'."

Shizune's smile grew a little. It was quite different. He had never seen her smile like that before. But then of course, he had never really held up a conversation that had lasted for more than thirty seconds with her before. However, now that he _was_ conversing with her, he noticed that the expression on her face was quite _dazzling_ , in fact. Somewhere deep within him, Kakashi felt something. It was just like a small little ember had been ignited deep down in his being by some external force – an ember which really made him endear Shizune's smile. Unconsciously, he made a resolve to talk to her a few times more, so that he could see more of that smile. However, she was saying something, and he must concentrate on that.

"...you want as your groomsmen?"

"Eh?"

"Hatake-san, who have you chosen to be your groomsmen?"

"Er...Yes! Yes! I want Genma, obviously, and Asuma."

"Okay," Shizune nodded, jotting that down as well.

"Thank you for taking the time for seeking me out, Hatake-san. You could have easily sent for me," Shizune said, tucking the pencil and writing pad into the folds of her robes after grasping her bottle properly in her left hand.

"I didn't want to waste your time," Kakashi shrugged.

Now, Shizune was baffled. "But, you're taking out time to come and meet me as well!" She exclaimed.

"That's true," Kakashi reasoned, "but I just wanted to make things a mite easier for you. And anyway, I don't exactly mind being late always."

Shizune smiled again, but it was not the one that Kakashi had seen only a few minutes back. This one was polite, yes, but also formal and Kakashi realized much to his surprise that he never wanted to see this quotidian curve again. Shizune opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw in Kakashi's visible onyx eye an extremely queer expression. It was one of wonder, with shades of annoyance clouding it.

"Hatake-san..." Shizune trailed off, not sure how to react.

"Shizune-san..." Kakashi replied in much the same tone.

Okay, this was getting decidedly confusing.

"So...Hatake-san...I guess I'll see you later..."

"Of course, Shizune-san." Kakashi snapped out of his reverie.

"Goodbye," Shizune said, taking a step behind and presenting him with her usual smile one last time.

"Goodbye."

That evening, Barbe-Q was stuffed with more shinobi and kunoichi than it had ever entertained in a day. Nine long tables had to be joined together to accommodate all of them. Food was eaten, drinks were drunk and words were exchanged back and forth like shuttlecocks on a badminton court.

"I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei's tying the knot, dattebayo!" Naruto professed loudly, "He'll no longer be in the bachelor league anymore!"

"Shut up, dobe," Uchiha Sasuke, who was sitting right next to him, murmured, but his words were drowned out by Gai, who made a quantum leap onto the table, narrowly missing the grill, and yelled, "But, Naruto-kun, you mustn't forget that marriage is also the very peak, the very pinnacle, the very epitome, the very ZENITH of YOUTH! We must learn to embrace it with open arms!"

"You haven't exactly 'embraced' matrimony either," Hyuuga Neji pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"I will be doing so, immediately after my dear eternal rival does!" Gai declared.

At this, nearly everyone balked. Some choked on their food, while some just fell off their chairs.

Genma, who was sitting beside Shizune, sighed, "So, just as we begin to cope with the shock of Kakashi getting married, we get dealt with a second blow."

Rock Lee joined his sensei on the table and roared, his eyes flaming, "That's excellent, sensei! Maybe I should join you too!"

"You're too young, baka," Kiba shouted.

"The legal age for marriage in Konoha is eighteen and you're still one year away," Shikamaru pointed out.

Rock Lee deflated and resumed his seat. Namiashi Raidou leaned forth excitedly. "By the way, Gai," he spoke smilingly, "you need a bride for a wedding. Who is _your_ lucky lady going to be?"

"The time will come when I will reveal that too!" Gai assured with a flamboyant wave of his hand.

"You really haven't asked anyone, have you?" Naruto sweat-dropped.

Genma spoke up again, putting his arms up in the air, "Let's return to the topic at hand. We're here to discuss Kakashi's wedding, not Gai's. Shizune-san, kindly proceed."

Shizune gave him a grateful smile as she looked at the clipboard on which she had made several notes. "Number one," she began, holding her pencil in the air, "we need to choose the venue."

"You mean they haven't even chosen _that_ for themselves?" Sakura gaped in disbelief.

Shizune shook her head, "This has been very sudden. So, before I present any of my ideas, does anyone here want to suggest anything?"

"How about the ground in front of the Hokage Tower? Weddings do take place there," spoke up Tenten.

"Or maybe on _top_ of the Hokage Mountain," Gai bellowed, pummelling the air with his fist, "Then I can have a race with my eternal rival!"

"Any hotel which will serve free food?" Akimichi Chouji suggested.

"Actually, I know of a place." Everyone looked at Hyuuga Hinata, who had not spoken a word up until then.

"We'll be glad to hear," Kurenai smiled.

"Th-There's a kind of a valley on the outskirts of Konoha. It has a variety of beautiful flowers and even a small streamlet," Hinata said, blushing.

"I think I've heard about this place," Genma said pensively, rubbing his chin.

"You have, Shiranui-san?" Shizune looked at him hopefully.

"Me too," Jiraiya said.

"Me thirty-one!" Gai roared.

"Er..." The entire gang looked at him.

"That's my age, dunderheads," he grinned, giving his 'Nice Guy' pose.

Jiraiya shook his head and exhaled loudly. Crossing his arms against his chest, he explained, "It's called the Cusp of Nature. Just as Hinata-chan here has said, it's quite breathtaking. Shizune, if you want my opinion, I suggest we hold the ceremony there. It's not too far from Konoha – barely a kilometre."

"I should go there tomorrow," Shizune said, making a note of the fact.

"Why don't we girls come along with you?" Yamanaka Ino proposed.

"Sure, I'd really appreciate any assistance," Shizune twinkled, "Now we need to allot the different tasks to everyone. Ino-chan, I thought you might like to take charge of the bouquets and the floral decorations."

"Of course! That's my forte, after all – flowers!" Ino grinned.

"Okay, now we'll need the cake. Who wants to take charge of that? How about you, Hinata-chan?"

"I don't mind," the bashful kunoichi replied.

"Thirdly, we'll need people to take the couple to their tuxedo and dress fitting sessions. Who wants to volunteer?"

Naruto instantly raised his hand. "I'm in charge of Kakashi-sensei, along with teme here," he declared.

"Dobe," Sasuke said crisply, but nodded his agreement.

Kurenai said, "I don't mind going with Lady Haruka along with Sakura."

Shizune nodded. So far, so good.

"Now the rings," Shizune read out.

"Are we really going to choose rings for them? That's a privilege only for the couple," Genma pointed out.

"They don't really want to do that either," Shizune sighed.

"If that's such a privilege, let Shizune-san do it," Inuzuka Hana said kindly, "She's the one in charge of this project, and the one to whom we're all going to be reporting to."

There were murmurs of ascent. Shizune protested, "But I don't know Hatake-san as well as you all do and I have only scanty information about Lady Haruka!"

"You're going," Anko said, her tone holding an edge that shrieked 'obey-my-orders-or-be-subject-to-extreme-torture'.

Shizune nodded, knowing that she was beaten. "I thank you all," she expressed her gratitude.

"And perhaps," Raidou added, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Genma should accompany her."

"What? Why?" Genma asked, "I'm sure Shizune-san is perfectly capable of performing that task all by herself."

"No offence, Shizune-san, but I think you might be too polite to bargain and our Genma is an expert negotiator."

"Really, Raidou, Shizune-san is the Godaime's secretary. I'm sure she has a great way with words."

"Just go, Genma," Mitarashi Anko winked, "Don't argue."

"Wha...? Fine," Genma consented.

"That's very kind of you," Shizune said. She had immense respect for the Senbon Ninja.

Genma waved his hand blithely, gesticulating that she should continue. "Finally," Shizune exhaled, "We'll need a canopy, a stage, a podium and lots of chairs."

"The elder jounin and chuunin can take care of that," Hana said, "That is, except for Kurenai, who's going to be busy with the fitting sessions and Genma, whenever he finds time, that is." At this, Kurenai, Anko and Hana exchanged a look which was highly suspicious.

"So that's that." Shizune put down her clipboard and leaned back, deciding to ignore the odd glance. "Once again, I would like to thank you all for our support."

"Don't mention it-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, "He's our sensei. We'll always be willing to do anything for him!"

"And Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are not the only ninja who are going to be doing things for someone they really adore," Anko muttered, but no one heard her.


	6. 5: The Venue

Chapter 5: The Venue

Once Shizune had spent a second in the Cusp of Nature, she knew that she had come to the right place. The women spent a good while just drinking in the natural beauty of the place. It was surrounded by mountains that were made of quite majestic grey rock and had a reasonable proportion of greenery on them. From one of the mountains, a small rivulet flowed and pooled at the base of the mountain before making its way through the rest of the valley. The place was covered with carpets of lush green grass, with innumerable flowers of every shape, size and colour. Their fragrance, combined with that of the soil, made Shizune want to stay there forever.

Though the location was not very far from Konoha, it was well-hidden and hence could not be found by anyone. Hinata had stumbled upon it while using her Byakugan as, she later admitted, had Neji, though he had refused to say anything due to his own reasons.

"This will be a good place for the canopy," Sakura said, pointing to a large enough expanse of land that was relatively bereft of flowers.

"Hmmm..." Shizune walked over to it and inspected the area.

"This is perfect!" Ino exclaimed, twirling in a highly romantic fashion, "I can just imagine Kakashi-sensei standing with his bride at the stage and kissing her!"

Suddenly, Shizune had a vision of a veiled bride walking down the aisle. Kakashi's visible eye showed nothing but great love and affection for her. She climbed up the steps and stood beside Kakashi, who was dashing in his perfectly tailored tuxedo. He interlaced his fingers with those of his bride's as Lady Tsunade began to preside over the function. Finally, they were pronounced man and wife, and it was time for the kiss that would symbolise their bond for life. Kakashi disengaged his fingers and slowly put them on the hem of her veil. The next second, he lifted it...to reveal Shizune's blushing face. He smiled adoringly at her and then leaned...

Shizune felt like whipping herself. Hadn't she resolved to be strong and come to terms with reality? Kakashi would never be hers now. She was fantasizing about something impossible. The words which her mother had spoken to her decades ago came rushing back: "Don't ever pine for something you cannot possibly have. It only breeds grief." 'Get strong, woman,' she chastised herself severely, 'and get real. You were made to be a spinster, you once used to say so yourself. Grow up! You're acting like a teenager!'

"Shizune-san! Shizune-san!"

Shizune was brought back to earth by Sakura's voice. "Er...Yes, Sakura-chan? I'm sorry, I was a little lost back there."

"Excuse me for saying so, Shizune-san, but you looked quite more than just 'a little lost'," Ino said like the straightforward kunoichi she was. "Is there a problem? I know this job is taking a lot out of you already. But we're here to share your stress," Ino continued.

"I'm fine, Ino-chan. You needn't worry."

"Oh, I don't know," Tenten spoke cautiously, "You looked a bit different...your face had become all red, your eyes were glazed over and you didn't pay attention to anything we said."

Oh, great. Was she swooning over the grey-haired jounin so much? She needed to pull herself together.

"No, honestly, I'm fine," Shizune responded firmly, "There's nothing wrong." The other kunoichi looked doubtful, but they resumed the work at hand.

"So," Shizune exhaled in a business-like manner, "Considering the number of guests and the size of the podium, I think the canopy should be about..."

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on a bench in the Cherry Blossom Park, his fiancée at his side. Kakashi knew how to appreciate beauty when he saw it, and currently he was looking just a little dazed. It had been a bolt from the blue, this arrangement. Of course, since it was for Konoha, he was willing to do it, but Lady Haruka was just a little...he didn't know _what_ exactly it was! She was almost maddeningly exquisite, seemed to have a sensible head on her shoulders and had wonderful manners and poise. Even the way she was seated on the bench was quite elegant. One slender leg crossed over another at the knees, hands neatly folded on top on them and her back leaning against the seat.

"So, Kakashi, like you said at the Hokage Tower, is your favourite pastime really reading Icha Icha books?" She asked him, her cerulean eyes betraying her curiosity.

"Yes," Kakashi answered simply. He prided himself on being a straightforward man with all he came across and Lady Haruka was no exception.

She sighed and was silent for a moment. Kakashi found his hand automatically drifting towards the pocket that held his latest Icha Icha book, but he checked himself in time.

"I would like to say this to you, Kakashi, before we go any further," Lady Haruka finally broke the silence.

"Go on."

"I shouldn't say I exactly _mind_ your taste in literature, but I can't say the same thing about my family."

"Why not?"

"To use a colloquial expression, they will 'do their nut'."

"Why?"

"Our family, Kakashi, is a long-established one and my father for instance will not tolerate any volumes of such a genre."

"I've been reading these books for nearly ten years. You can't expect me to give up so easily on them!"

"I'm not in any way insisting that you give them up right now. Try to, and over a period of time you will get over it."

Kakashi glanced over at her, wondering if she knew what she was making him go through. She stood up suddenly. "I need to leave now," she declared, "I must go and attend to some paperwork."

"I shall walk you," Kakashi offered, rising to his feet.

"There's no need for that, Kakashi, I can manage." With that, she joined her hand-maid, who was standing at a respectful distance and the two of them swept away. Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his grey locks. Giving up Icha Icha...nope, he was never going to do it.

Just then, a feminine voice called out, "Hatake-san!"

Kakashi whipped around to see Shizune, running towards him with a clipboard in her arms. She stopped a few feet away from the bench and repeated, "Hatake-san."

"I'm all ears," Kakashi said, "only if you sit down first."

Looking slightly flustered, Shizune took a seat beside him. She took a deep breath in and began, "I came to tell you that we've fixed the venue for the ceremony, Hatake-san."

How different the two women were, Kakashi noted absently. He saw the simple yet smart way in which Shizune sat, her friendly tone and total lack of any glamour or gloss about her. He liked this more, Kakashi suddenly realised, because he was more comfortable this way. Wasn't a wife supposed to make one comfortable? Well, he would have to ask Lady Haruka to tone down her royal attitude a bit.

"It's the Cusp of Nature," Shizune continued.

"Ah!" Kakashi had been to the place. It was simply mind-blowing in terms of natural beauty. Was he going to begin his journey as a married man there? That was good!

"I just wanted to let you know, Hatake-san, beca..."

"Kakashi," Kakashi interrupted.

"Eh?" Shizune looked up, bewildered. Kakashi decided that she looked quite comical when she was flabbergasted.

"My name is Kakashi," he continued, "Why don't you use it?"

"I...er..."

"You're doing me a favour," Kakashi shrugged, "and I can't keep hearing you addressing me as 'Hatake-san'. It sounds a little stodgy, doesn't it?"

"I...oh well...Kakashi-san," Shizune said, her cheeks slowly gaining colour.

"That's not what I meant either. Just 'Kakashi', pure and simple."

"But I can't! You're such a superior shinobi!"

"And you're the Godaime's secretary and former apprentice. End of story."

Shizune's face froze for a second and then it broke out into another of those dazzling smiles. Kakashi felt that ember lighting up within himself again. The smile didn't really put him off his feet, like Lady' Haruka's did. It made him feel warmer, happier and better.

"I-I must be leaving now, Hata- Kakashi. I have quite a lot of work to do."

"For my own wedding?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I assist you?"

"Huh?" Now Shizune looked gobsmacked.

"I think you could do with one more pair of hands."

"But, but...It's going to be _your_ wedding!"

"I never disputed that, Shizune, but I have the entire week free from missions since the Hokage wants me to get to know Lady Haruka better, but since the lady in question is engaged in something else..."

"No."

"Yes."

"Absolutely not."

"We'll see about that."

Kakashi stood up. "Shizune, I need some work," he sighed. She looked at him, at the eagerness in his onyx eye and felt herself relenting. "Okay, then," she acquiesced softly, "But I thought that you had left all the preparations to us and that you didn't want to worry about anything."

"I've changed my mind. Now, what do I do?"


	7. 6: Ring-Shopping

Chapter 6: Ring-Shopping

"This is preposterous," Shizune muttered, not feeling entirely pleased.

"Maa, Shizune, you take things too seriously!" Kakashi scratched the back of his neck with a smile.

"Fine, fine," Shizune waved her arm around in the air. Suddenly, there was a cloud of smoke and Genma appeared before them.

"We have to go and look for Kakashi's rings, Shizune-san," he reminded.

"Oh!" Shizune exclaimed, standing up, "I almost forgot!" Then her eyes fell upon Kakashi. "Shiranui-san," she said, "Kakashi has kindly offered to help us out, even if it is with his own wedding. Maybe he should go and choose the rings after all."

"No, I'm not good with that kind of thing at all!" Kakashi held his arms up in the air.

"Then we'd better take you along," Genma sighed, "Come on, Sharingan Hero, you don't want to be late for _this_ appointment."

Together, the three jounin teleported to Madam Kazuha's Jewellery Store. Once they stepped inside, an attendant rushed over to them. "Good afternoon! How may I help you?" She asked eagerly.

"We're looking for rings – both engagement and wedding," responded Genma.

The attendant at once looked at Shizune. "Of course! We'll just need to take your size and the kind of cut that suits you!" The attendant said brightly.

"Oh no, no, actually, it's for..."

"Me," clarified Kakashi, "I'm to be married next week and though my fiancée is not present, I think I could still choose rings for her."

"Sure, come this way please," the attendant said, looking embarrassed because of her mistake.

She led them over to a wooden counter in the corner, behind which were shelves and shelves of large boxes filled with every variety of rings. Shizune was mesmerised just by looking at them from afar.

"So what kind of rings are you looking for, sir?" The attendant questioned, regaining some of her cheerfulness.

"Er...how about the ones worn on fingers?" Kakashi suggested.

Genma rolled his eyes at the same time that Shizune raised her eyebrows. The attendant looked flummoxed.

"She means to ask you how you would like the rings to look, baka," Genma whispered.

"Oh, so sorry," Kakashi said sheepishly, "You have the plain gold ones, don't you?"

"Yes, of course! They are the ones most used as wedding rings, after all," the attendant spoke as she removed two boxes from the shelves and opened their lids. Inside were scores of simple gold bands of varying sizes. Kakashi scrutinised them all carefully before picking up two. "These should do the job," he said. Shizune had to marvel at his quick observation and estimation.

"Now how about the engagement rings?" The attendant asked.

"Okay!" Kakashi grinned and combed the boxes with his visible eye once more before picking out a pair. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed victoriously, holding them up.

"Kakashi, engagement rings are usually a little more ornate than that," Shizune whispered while Genma smacked his forehead.

"Oh..." The Copy Ninja faltered. The attendant chuckled and brought out even more boxes of rings that were much more decorative. "Take your pick," she invited with a flourish. Shizune had to use up every ounce of her self-control to refrain from blatantly oohing and aahing all over the lot. There were rings in gold, silver and platinum, encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, opals and other gemstones.

"This is a little...intimidating," Kakashi said slowly.

"Do you want us to move back a little? We'll allow you your space," Genma offered. Kakashi flashed him a grateful smile and returned to the rings as Shizune and Genma wandered over to another section of the store, where they were greeted by another eager-looking attendant.

"What will it be, sir?" She asked, looking straight at the Senbon Ninja, "A choker? A locket? A necklace? A couple of rings, perhaps?" Genma wondered if all the attendants in the store were hardwired to jump to conclusions.

"Er...actually, we're not here to purchase anything. We're accompanying a colleague," Shizune elucidated, pointing towards Kakashi, who was still bent over the array of rings. "Oh," the attendant deflated slightly, "If you need any help, I'll be right there at the bracelets counter."

"Sure," Shizune nodded and the attendant left. Genma tucked his hands into his pockets and cast a sideways glance at Shizune. She was looking down, her eyes observing the floor intently.

"Shizune-san," he began. "Yes, Shiranui-san?" Shizune looked up at him. It had not escaped Genma's notice that she had begun addressing Kakashi by his given name, while she still retained formality with him.

"I hope you aren't feeling too stressed with all the work," Genma said.

"Oh, not at all! The work has barely even begun yet. Besides, it's quite fun!" Shizune exclaimed blithely, knowing that the last part was not all that true. It _would_ have been fun, had the wedding been someone else's, but this was Kakashi's affair and she was in internal turmoil, though she did not reveal it to anyone. Shizune had always been good at hiding her feelings.

"I'm glad it's that way. Besides, you're superbly efficient. Your work ethic is admirable," Genma smiled.

Shizune returned the gesture, but felt the need to protest. "Shiranui-san, I hardly think..."

"Don't undermine yourself!" Genma warned, "If there's one thing that gets on my nerves, it's people not appreciating themselves." His voice held a firm tenor. Shizune studied his expression. It was perfectly serious. Genma continued, "Accepting oneself – that's what people these days can't do. They constantly try to change themselves for others and end up regretting it. You can't really help how or with what qualities you've been born with, so it's stupid to even try to be someone else. The cards you get are not in your control, sure, but how you play them is another story."

Shizune looked at Genma in awe. It was the first time she had heard this wise and philosophical side of him and she couldn't deny that she liked it. A wide smile spread across her face. "You are correct, Shiranui-san," she said, "I really need to work on my self-esteem, don't I?"

"It's easy, trust me," Genma chuckled, "When you wake up every day, before you even brush, look into the mirror and say 'I'm strong enough. I've got the power to face this day and the challenges that come with it'. It's what I do and it has helped me."

Shizune leaned forward slightly, interested in knowing more. Genma cleared his throat and resumed, "No one thought I could master the Senbon, but I believed I could. I used to practise every single day, hoping to get better with every passing second. And finally, well..." He faltered modestly. Shizune couldn't help the widening of the smile on her face.

At that moment, Kakashi turned around, six different pairs of rings in his hands. "Genma, Shizune, how about..." he began to say, but stopped when he saw the two of them. They were standing at a respectful distance from one another, but the expressions on their faces were...Genma looked quite drunk, while Shizune was giving him that radiant, dazzling smile of hers. Suddenly, Kakashi felt something squirming inside him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he had to do something about it.

With long strides, he crossed over to the duo and nudged Genma. The Senbon Ninja snapped out of his reverie and looked at Kakashi. "Have you seen anything you like, Kakashi?" Shizune asked, the smile still fixed on her face. "As a matter of fact, I've shortlisted some options. I want your guidance in choosing the right ones," Kakashi answered. He showed the rings in his hands to the other two. From their expressions, he could tell that they were having as much trouble selecting as he was.

Finally, Genma declared, "I definitely think the pair with the opals is the best." Shizune, on the other hand, was of the opinion that the one with the sapphires was the one, since it brought out the blue of Lady Haruka's eyes.

"I chose this one with the huge ruby," explained Kakashi, "because red stands for love, doesn't it?"

One of the attendants suddenly turned up from seemingly nowhere. "You can shortlist these things for now, sir," she said, "I'll reserve them. You needn't worry a bit, we've got plenty just like them. You can come back any time later to take your pick. Shall I pack your wedding rings right now, or will you be collecting them afterwards?"

"Afterwards," Kakashi eye-smiled at the girl as he handed the rings back to her. The three jounin thanked the attendant for being so helpful and exited the store. "I'm definitely not going back in there again," Kakashi announced the moment they were outside.

"Did those attendants get on your nerves that much?" Genma joked.

Kakashi scowled, "The attendants were okay, the rings were first-class and I know my engagement rings are going to come from this store."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's the _process_!" Kakashi answered dramatically, gesticulating rather wildly with his arms. "It takes so very long and I was dying to read Icha Icha the entire time. Speaking of which..." The Copy Ninja flipped out his Icha Icha volume and began poring over it.

"Hey, but what about your rings?" Genma questioned as Kakashi walked away.

Kakashi turned over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly, "You have my full permission to choose any one pair out of those six."

Genma groaned, "What a baka."

"Absurd," Shizune sighed, "Selecting rings for another person's wedding." As she did so, she rubbed her nose gently and had a fleeting glimpse of her watch.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, her back ramrod straight, "I have a meeting with the other kunoichi in five minutes. We're going to be exchanging notes of how the process is shaping up. I guess I'll see you later, Shiranui-san! Goodbye!"

After she said all the above words in what seemed like a single breath, she dashed off down the street before Genma could entreat her to call him just 'Genma' and not 'Shiranui-san'. He chuckled as she disappeared amidst a throng of people and turned, setting off towards the training grounds for a bout of sparring with whichever jounin he found there.

 **A/N: So...I'm going to have to ask you this now: Kakashi or Genma?**


	8. 7: The Fitting Sessions

Chapter 7: The Fitting Sessions

Sakura and Kurenai could only gawk like goldfish when they saw Lady Haruka, resplendent in a silk gown of aquamarine blue, step out of the bungalow she had rented in one of the quieter parts of the village along with her hand-maid. When she noticed them, she gave an elegant smile that showed off her perfectly white teeth and a graceful wave.

"Kurenai-san, Sakura-san," Lady Haruka greeted them as she approached, "Good morning."

"G-Good morning," the two kunoichi managed to blurt out somehow.

"Shall we proceed? I am not at all familiar with the village, so you will have to lead the way," Lady Haruka said.

Kurenai and Sakura nodded subconsciously.

"How far is the shop?" Lady Haruka questioned as they began to walk. "Not very," Kurenai managed to reply, "it's located on Hiruzen Street, which is one of the busiest streets in town."

"Excuse me for venturing to question, but has it been named after the Sandaime Hokage?" Lady Haruka asked.

"Yes, absolutely!" Sakura answered. Lady Haruka gave her a slight smile and suddenly said to her hand-maid, "Yui, kindly leave us for now. I wish to discuss something very important with Kurenai-san and Sakura-san."

Immediately, Yui drew back and followed at a distance that was safely out of earshot. Lady Haruka turned to the other two. "You must have guessed already," she said, "that I wish to discuss something essential with you."

"Go ahead," Sakura invited.

Lady Haruka sighed, "I shall be joining Hatake Kakashi in matrimony in about five days and yet I know very little about him. Is he always so elusive?"

Kurenai nodded while Sakura gave an emphatic 'yes'. Lady Haruka allowed herself a ladylike sigh again. "I had heard about him, of course, but I never thought he would be so...lackadaisical," she confessed.

"He's like that normally," Kurenai said, "but it's a different story when he's on missions and sparring."

"Totally," Sakura chipped in, "Kakashi-sensei is an amazing man with a heart of gold. He may seem to be a bit weird on the outside, but he's really nice!"

"He puts barriers around himself," Kurenai added, "and opens them only for people he knows and trusts. Don't fret, Lady Haruka, I'm sure Kakashi will open up when you two get closer."

"I haven't even beheld his entire visage yet!" Lady Haruka exclaimed.

Kurenai and Sakura looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure anyone has," Sakura mumbled.

"Queer...you claim to place so much of trust in a man whose face is an enigma to you," Lady Haruka commented.

"It's not so much about his face as it is about his persona," Kurenai said, "Some get put off by his attitude, but those who really manage to make friendship with him realize that he has that kind of an aura. It is powerful, yet so gentle! There's something about that man. Besides, his actions speak for themselves."

"Is he as astounding as they say he is?" Lady Haruka questioned as their destination drew near.

"Not at all," Sakura replied firmly, turning her emerald eyes to the brunette, who raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "He's at least a thousand times better," Sakura finished.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

Kakashi peered out of his bedroom window to see Naruto and Sasuke standing right in front of his home, both of them sporting identical disgruntled expressions. But Sasuke was quiet, which Naruto was _not_.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING UP THERE, SENSEI?" Naruto hollered.

"I…er…" The truth was, since Kakashi had no missions, he had decided to stay in bed and catch up with his Icha Icha, but he couldn't possibly yell that fact out to the duo.

"Working," Kakashi shrugged.

"IN YOUR NIGHTCLOTHES? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"My bathroom tap was leaking," Kakashi said, coming up with an excuse rapidly.

"FINE, WHATEVER, COME DOWN HERE FAST SO WE CAN TAKE YOU TO YOUR FITTING SESSION! THE GIRLS HAVE ALREADY LEFT, I SAW THEM GOING. COME ON!"

Finally, Sasuke spoke up in his usual stoic manner, "Leave it, Naruto. He's not going to come with us."

"BUT…"

"So we can just go by ourselves," Sasuke smirked, an evil glint coming into his onyx eyes. Kakashi frowned. What were they doing?

Naruto looked lost for a moment, before an evil grin set itself upon his face. "You know what, teme?" He leaned forward and spoke loudly so that Kakashi could hear, "I went to Formal Wear and More just yesterday, and do you know what I found?"

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked, playing along excellently.

"A hot pink set of robes with purple bubbles printed on it!" Naruto laughed. Kakashi immediately withdrew into his room and ripped his nightclothes off himself, but he could still hear the two of them.

"Oh, I think I've seen it too," Sasuke said in a pondering tone, "Doesn't it have magenta lace all around it too?"

"Righttebayo!"

"Oh, those two nincompoops," Kakashi murmured to himself as he pulled on his trousers.

"If Kakashi-sensei isn't going to accompany us, then we might as well…"

"NARUTO! SASUKE! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! I'M COMING RIGHT DOWN!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the jounin with expressions of mock astonishment on their face, but they were not the only ones who stared. Kunoichi down the road gazed at the rare sight of a bare-chested Kakashi, who rolled his eyes and bellowed, "I'm coming with you!" Rapidly, he pulled on his shirt and flak jacket before dashing down the stairs. In a few seconds, he was with the other two and the three of them began walking down the street.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto admonished, "You're going to get married in five days. For ramen's sake, PLEASE SHOW SOME INTEREST IN AT LEAST THIS!"

Before Kakashi could say anything, Sasuke put in, "The dobe is right."

Kakashi sighed. How could he possibly explain his predicament to these two, who wouldn't even understand matters of this kind?

"Something's troubling you," Naruto observed suddenly. Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "I can see it, something's troubling you," Naruto continued, "You're free to tell us anything, sensei. What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing', because I for one am not going to swallow that answer."

Kakashi looked at the blond. Knuckleheaded though he could be at times, Naruto was excellent at reading people's emotions and feelings. There was no way that he could hide anything from him. The grey-haired jounin swallowed and said, "It's just a little too sudden for my liking."

"Lady Haruka seems like an amazing woman, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure you two will hit it off fabulously," Naruto smiled.

"It's just that…She doesn't like the fact that I read Icha Icha!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Er…Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said slowly, "women don't exactly take to those books."

"But the kunoichi in Konoha are fine with it!"

"None of them are going to wed you!"

There Naruto had a point, but Kakashi was unwilling to admit the same. Besides, the shop was now only a few paces away. The moment Kakashi had stepped into the store, Naruto pulled at Sasuke's elbow to draw him to a halt.

"What's it now?" Sasuke asked in a deadpan tone.

"Something's nagging Kakashi-sensei, yes, and I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but there's something not quite fine as far as Shizune-san is concerned either…"

Said kunoichi had just fixed the flower arrangements with Ino and was currently making herself a cup of tea, when her doorbell rang. Putting the kettle down, Shizune went to the door and opened it, only to find Tenten standing at her doorstep. Her face held an expression of extreme urgency.

"What is it, Tenten?" Shizune enquired.

"It's Neji!" Tenten burst out, "I know you're busy with all the arrangements, but, but…" Tenten took a shuddering breath before continuing, "Neji just completed a mission and returned, but he's terribly injured! Shizune-san, he's got a spear right through his heart! He needs medical assistance and we've called Sakura from the dress shop, but the danger is too high! We need you!"

Shizune nodded and said briskly, "Let's go." With that, the two kunoichi raced across the village to the Hospital. Shizune sprinted up the steps and finally barged into Neji's ward. One glance at the young shinobi told her that Tenten had not exaggerated. He had been divested of all his clothing and wrapped up in a simple linen sheet, which was soaked with blood. Cuts and bruises covered his arms and face. The guilty spear had been removed and placed in a plastic wrap. Sakura was bent over Neji's limp form, her forehead scrunched up in concentration. Ino was doing her best to assist her. But Shizune could tell that their chakra was running low. Pushing back the sleeves of her robe, Shizune stepped into the arena.

"How long has he been in here?" Was her first question.

"Over twenty minutes. We wanted to fetch Lady Tsunade too, but she's gone for an important meeting with the Feudal Lord!" Ino replied. Sakura was too weary to say a word. Shizune carefully lifted the sheet to inspect Neji's gruesome injury. She had studied enough of medicine to know that there were two options now. Either they could continue healing him in the normal way and hope for him to get better as soon as possible, or a special operation could be performed which was guaranteed to save him. Sakura probably hadn't been taught about it yet. It was highly complex and took a whopping thirty hours to complete, during which the Medic had to be active at all times. Lady Tsunade had performed it before, but she was away. Shizune had learnt all about it, but had never actually done it. But she was the most experienced Medical nin around and there was no time to waste.

"Now, listen to me carefully," Shizune commanded loudly, her voice resembling that of an army general's. Everyone turned to look at her. No one had ever heard her speak that way before. Her voice held power and conviction. "Neji can be saved," she continued. Everyone sighed in relief. "But," Shizune held up a finger, "the surgery that can do this is highly complicated, requires a lot of chakra and needs thirty hours." Everyone gasped and began speaking. "I will be performing this surgery," Shizune declared, "so please remain attentive to any orders that I issue. Now, Sakura, Ino, Tenten kindly move out of the ward and get some rest. Do not enter again unless I say so. Also, Momoka, you exit the ward."

"B-But," the pink-haired kunoichi gasped, "We can't. Neji will…Neji can…" The assistant who Shizune had named also balked, "But, Shizune-san, you need us!"

"I've got this," Shizune said, "Trust me. This surgery needs room. I need only one attendant with me inside. Hina can stay, since she's worked longer in the Hospital than you all have."

Hearing the conviction in Shizune's voice, Sakura, Ino and Momoka stepped out of the ward, whispering words of encouragement to Shizune and Hina and prayers for Neji. Immediately after they were outside, Shizune turned to Hina and ordered, "Please bring me the box in Cabinet 3 that's labeled 'Emergency Instruments. I'll also need plenty of fresh towels, sterilized bowls and antiseptic." Hina had them before Shizune within thirty seconds. Shizune had already checked Neji's pulse. It was extremely faint. He was stubbornly struggling to live. His resilience brought tears to Shizune's eyes, which she quickly wiped away. This was no time for sentiment. She had to work to her fullest and save this shinobi, even if it meant putting her own life on the line.

In another ward down the corridor, Rock Lee, who had accompanied Neji, sat up in his hospital bed, his arms covered completely in bandages. Tears were freely streaming down his cheeks.

"I wasn't able to protect him," he sniffled, "I wasn't able to protect him!"

"Calm down, Lee-san, I'm sure you did your best," Sakura soothed.

"My best is not good enough then!" Lee yelled, causing everyone else in the ward to stare at him.

"Where had you two gone?" Ino demanded, "Who attacked you?"

"There were plenty of them," Lee mumbled, his eyes cast downwards, "There were plenty of them – plenty of shinobi from Kiri."


	9. 8: Interrogation

**A/N: Yo! This new chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers and to all those who favourited and followed. I know I left you hanging back in there *smirks devilishly* but I hope this chapter answers at least** _ **some**_ **of your questions, if not all. Anyway, I'll let you go on now. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review/PM!**

Chapter 8: Interrogation

"Call Morino Ibiki at once!"

"Damn it, where's that chap when we need him?"

"He's reaching here in a moment. Soon enough, the truth will be out."

The three jounin in the room looked at Lady Haruka, who was seated in her usual prim fashion on a chair in the Konoha Interrogation Office.

"You know," Raidou stated matter-of-factly, "it will be much easier for you to admit the truth right now while there's time. Trust me, you don't want to go through Ibiki's mental torture."

"Fetch anyone you like. A few questions won't harm me for life," Lady Haruka said.

Anko snickered, "They'll do a lot more than that if you aren't careful."

Genma said sharply, "I'm asking you this for the last time with all due respect, Lady Haruka: Why did those Kiri nin attack two of our own without any valid reason?"

"I assure you, I have no knowledge of this."

"You're on very close terms with the Mizukage, aren't you?" Genma questioned.

"She happens to be my aunt," Lady Haruka said coolly, "and I spent a good chunk of my childhood with her. It is natural that we are quite close to one another."

"Fine, maybe you didn't know anything. But perhaps you heard something or saw something suspicious that you couldn't understand at the time but now makes clear sense to you?" Raidou persisted.

"There is nothing of the sort."

"Exercise your memory."

"I can confirm it; there is nothing."

At that moment, Morino Ibiki appeared in a puff of smoke, a determined expression on his face. His eyes immediately fell upon Lady Haruka, who recoiled a little, a hint of fear appearing for the first time in her blue eyes. "We'll leave you two to have some quality time," Anko smirked before she, Genma and Raidou exited the office. "I wonder when the screaming will begin," she wondered innocently.

Meanwhile, Shizune was working hard at Neji's side. Her brow had already begun to sweat, but she couldn't stop. She as not going to give Neji up, whatever might be the cost. Hina too was proving herself to be just as capable, quickly handing Shizune whatever she needed, measuring out medicines accurately and providing words of encouragement from time to time. Shizune was highly grateful for her presence.

"Syringe 5," Shizune ordered, not taking her eyes off the critical wound.

Immediately, Hana brought it and watched intently as Shizune injected the medicine, knowing that the real crucial phase of the surgery had just begun.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

Ino took a step back as Lady Tsunade, who had just returned from her meeting, rose to her feet, knocking her chair clean to the floor.

"Shizune, Shizune," Lady Tsunade muttered, hurriedly stepping out of her office, Ino close behind her.

"For how long has the surgery been proceeding?" Lady Tsunade barked over her shoulder.

"About half an hour, Tsunade-sama," Ino replied, "maybe a little more."

Lady Tsunade froze, her body becoming as rigid as a plank. Ino hurried in front of her to face her, and was rather taken aback by the shock in the Godaime's brown eyes.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Ino urged.

"Oh no…" Lady Tsunade said softly.

"Tsunade-sama! What's the problem?"

"She must have used Syringe 5 by now."

"Er…"

"It's too late!" Lady Tsunade roared.

"Too late for _what_?" Ino was getting impatient now.

"Syringe 5 contains a special drug, the name of which I am not at liberty to reveal to someone who hasn't deeply studied medicine. When it is injected in the body of the patient," Lady Tsunade swallowed, took a deep breath and continued, "it shuts off all the systems of the body. The heart stops beating."

Ino's eyes widened. "Then…then…Neji…"

"The body functions for a certain while only on the support of this drug, which keeps the patient alive for exactly twenty nine and a half hours," Lady Tsunade resumed.

"But if Shizune-san can perform this experiment properly, then Neji can be saved!"

"It is not so easy," Lady Tsunade whispered, "because the Medic has to be working constantly for this period of time. Any delays, any careless mistakes…and Neji will die."

The words struck Ino like a whiplash. "Shizune-san is highly meticulous and knows her job well," she reassured, words rushing out of her mouth, "I know she can do it."

"She's never done it before," Lady Tsunade confessed. At the sight of Ino's face, she quickly added, "I mean, she's studied all about it and is very thorough in theory, but to practice it is another thing altogether. If she makes even the smallest of small errors…Oh, Shizune, what a task you've shouldered!"

On the other side of Konoha at that moment, Ibiki exited the Interrogation Office and came up to where the three jounin were waiting. "So?" Anko questioned, "Did she spout anything out?"

"She knows nothing," Ibiki answered confidently.

"Are you sure?" Genma confirmed, while Anko and Raidou just looked plain disappointed.

"Positive," Ibiki replied, "If there's anything suspicious going on with Kiri, she's clueless about it, though she might need some bed-rest. At the moment, she doesn't look too sprightly."

Anko hurried into the room, only to find Lady Haruka slumped on the ground. Shaking her head, the purple-haired kunoichi lifted her up and came out of the room.

"I'm taking her to the Hospital," Anko announced. The other three jounin nodded as the kunoichi left.

Raidou turned to Genma and Ibiki and asked, "Who has been dispatched to Kiri by Lady Tsunade?"

"Kakashi, Gai, Naruto and Sasuke," replied Genma.

"I hope they take care of themselves," Raidou said softly, "If Neji and Lee were injured so terribly by them, then they are surely a force to be reckoned with."


	10. 9: The Hanransha

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and follows! My fanfic has exceeded a thousand views, so I'm posting this chapter in honour of that. Besides, I would like to dedicate this chapter to two very special reviewers, RadicalEdward6 and Cyan Rubies. I hope you enjoy reading it! As usual, I'm open to reviews and constructive criticism.**

Chapter 9: The Hanransha

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I assure you, Mizukage-sama, that two of our shinobi were assaulted as they were exiting Kiri. One of them is heavily wounded, while the other is fighting for his life," Sasuke reported in his usual stoic manner.

"I assure you, Kiri had nothing to do with this," the Mizukage said firmly.

"HEY, DON'T FIB!" Naruto yelled, "IF NEJI AND BUSHY B…"

"Shut up," Kakashi whispered fiercely to the blond and then turned his attention to Lady Mei Terumi. "According to the testimony of Rock Lee, the nin were most certainly from Kiri," he continued, "and I don't suspect he is one to lie in a situation like this."

The Mizukage opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly she blanched. Her hand gripped the back of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. "No…" she gasped.

"I beg your pardon?" Kakashi said.

"No!" Suddenly, she let go of the chair and leaned forth, her eyes betraying fear, anxiety and rage all at once.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke questioned irritably. He was beginning to grow impatient.

"It's the work of the Hanransha!" Lady Mei Terumi screamed. Immediately, Kakashi stiffened. "Hanransha?" He clarified, "I think I've heard of it. It's a group of rogue nin specifically from Kiri, right?"

"That's right," the Mizukage nodded wildly, "They have been attacking random citizens from our village just for revenge!"

"Revenge?" Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke asked at once.

"Their leader, Souta, was banished from the village because he tried to betray our political secrets! He's formed his own little squad, which is extremely powerful. And now, since we're a strong ally of Konoha…"

"We're in trouble too," finished Sasuke.

"THAT'S NONSENSE, DATTEBAYO! WE'LL SEE TO IT THAT THIS SOUTA, WHOEVER HE IS, IS PUT JUST IN HIS PLACE!" Naruto cried passionately.

"But there's a hiccup," Kakashi pointed out, "Rock Lee and Neji were attacked while _exiting_ the village. If the Hanransha have an issue with Konoha's ties with Kiri, shouldn't our shinobi have been attacked while _entering_ the village?"

"That's their unique sick form of playing games," Gai spoke up for the first time, "This was just a warning, you see, the actual attacks have not even begun yet."

"You're right!" Lady Mei Terumi agreed.

"Don't worry, Mizukage-sama," Kakashi said firmly, "The Hanransha won't be able to touch either Konoha or Kiri. Our ties will be perfectly safe too. Whatever happens, we will not let this alliance go down the drain. I _will_ marry Lady Haruka!"

Had it only been five hours? It seemed like an eternity. The sky was slowly beginning to darken outside. Birds chirped as they flew towards their nests, ready for a good night's rest. Shizune bit her lower lip, focusing her full attention onto the patient. Her stomach growled without any kind of compunction. Hina immediately came forward. "Why don't you have a food pill, Shizune-san?" She suggested.

"I would love to, but food pills induce lethargy. Besides, there are still another twenty-five hours to go. Let's leave them for the night," Shizune said over her shoulder. "Hai," Hina agreed and took a step back. Shizune was grateful for the presence of the reliable nurse. The knowledge that Hina was still on her feet fuelled Shizune to put even more efforts into the surgery.

Outside the ward, the air was so thick with tension that one could have cut it with a knife. Tenten, Ino and Sakura sat on a bench directly in front of the closed door of the ward where the critical surgery was proceeding. Tenten kept fidgeting with a kunai, while Ino and Sakura just sat still. Each one of them was praying for Neji's life.

Suddenly, Tenten burst out, "I can't take it anymore! This waiting; it's too much! I'm going into that ward!" With that, she made to get off the bench.

"Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed as she put her hands onto Tenten's lap to control her.

"Be calm, be patient," Ino urged, "I know it's tough, but…"

"You have no idea!" Tenten interrupted hoarsely, "I'm expecting Shizune-san to come through that door any minute and announce that…and announce that…"

"Be optimistic, please!" Sakura entreated, though her own voice was filled with worry, "Everything will be fine. Shizune-san is an accomplished and talented Medical kunoichi and I'm sure she will save Neji."

Just then, a door down the corridor opened and Lady Haruka emerged, looking pretty as ever, even though she was quite pale and her hair was messed up. She was being helped along by Momoka, who had gone to tend to her. Slowly, the duo made its way to where the three kunoichi were. Ino, Sakura and Tenten stood up as they approached.

"I do not wish to give the nurse any excess trouble, but I really cannot make my way in such a state. Would any one of you oblige to take me to my rented home?" Lady Haruka spoke. Her voice cracked in three places.

The three kunoichi glanced at each other. None of them really wanted to leave. "Don't you have your own hand-maid?" Ino questioned.

"She's weak!" Lady Haruka snapped. Tenten, Sakura and Ino raised their eyebrows. "I am quite exhausted and I need to retire properly for the night as soon as possible," Lady Haruka continued. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, she was cut off by the sudden appearance of Genma.

"This is an emergency mission," he spoke quickly, "trouble is brewing up in Kiri and Tsunade-sama has ordered you three to go there immediately. Other Konoha nin will be joining you. You will be given details once you reach there."

The three kunoichi glanced briefly at one another before nodding briskly and setting off towards Kiri. Lady Haruka, who had been watching silently, said, "Well?"

Genma smiled cordially, "It is not safe for you to return to your home. Kindly make do with the Hospital. You will be well-protected here."

"But surely you can understand my condition!" Lady Haruka exclaimed, "I have just been made to go through perfect purgatory! My strength is waning. I need to reach home."

"Forgive any inconveniences caused, Haruka-sama, but you will have to stay here. It is for your own good," Genma stated firmly.

"Where is Kakashi? I demand to see my fiancé," Lady Haruka said impatiently.

"'Fraid he's not around in Konoha," Genma grinned cheerfully, "He's out there putting his life on the line for _your_ village!"

Before Lady Haruka had the chance to say anything, Genma had teleported away from the hospital, leaving the brunette in a state of mind that was a cross between appalled and enraged.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! For all those interested, I've written a Kakashi x Shizune one-shot named 'Two Souls Unite', so you can go check that out if you wish. Once again, thank you and a thousand cheers!**


	11. 10: Course of Action and a Hiccup

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lull, but i had a regrettable case of the writer's block. Hopefully it won't be back in a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is most welcome.**

Chapter 10: Course of Action and a Hiccup

As Genma took up his stance on a tall tree in the forest that formed the western frontier of Kiri, his eyes locked onto the tall figure of Kakashi, who was stationed a few metres ahead of him. The two of them, along with Gai, Anko and Naruto were supposed to be looking out on this side. All the Kiri shinobi were looking after the interior of the village, while the Konoha nin were at the frontiers. Genma took a deep breath in, observing the area around him intently. Absently, his hand touched his weapon pouch, in which were kunai, shuriken, scrolls and of course, scores of senbon. In spite of himself, he grinned. This was going to be one interesting battle. Kiri and Konoha – how well could they work together?

Kakashi was also thinking the same thing as he lifted his hatai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. Maybe the two villages would mesh well together after all. That was precisely the reason why he was engaged to a Kiri royal, after all. It was funny, since they were officially affianced but had not yet exchanged rings. In fact, if his assumption was correct, the rings hadn't even been _chosen_ yet! Anyway, he had to be focused on the task at hand. If Rock Lee was to be believed, then there were quite a few of them. But their side wasn't exactly weak either. It was going to be a tough fight.

Suddenly, Kakashi heard a twig snap at a distance of about five metres behind him. Immediately, he stiffened to attention. He could detect the presence of very strong chakra. Silently, he turned around and then swiftly bent to the side as a kunai whizzed by him, narrowly escaping his ear. Quickly, he responded with two of his own and heard them get embedded in a tree about five metres behind him. According to his calculations, that should be the very tree on which Genma was. Sure enough, when Kakashi strained his ears, he heard a few senbon going through the air and making contact with the ground. Hmm…The enemy must be deft and agile if he had dodged both their attacks. Finally deciding that he had had enough, Kakashi readied himself, took a deep breath in and screamed, "Raikiri!" Immediately, a large and intense ball of crackling electricity formed on his right hand. In its light, he caught sight of a shinobi who tried to run away, but was quickly intercepted by Genma.

"Who are you?" The Senbon Ninja interrogated as Kakashi swooped down beside them. The shinobi remained silent.

Genma fished out a senbon and held it poised a few centimetres away from the shinobi's throat. "You know what's going to happen if you remain clammed up like that," Genma said, his tone quite conversational but with a deadly tinge to it. When there was still no reply, Genma moved the senbon closer so that it was brushing against the shinobi's throat. "I need an answer," the Senbon Ninja whispered dangerously.

The next second, the clone vanished in a puff of smoke. "Drat it!" Both Kakashi and Genma leapt up onto their trees again. That had been just a ploy to let them disclose their location. Now they could expect some serious fighting. Quickly, the two shinobi contacted Gai, Anko and Naruto through their lapel-microphones. The air was so thick with tension that it could have been cut with a knife.

For many minutes, nothing happened. Kakashi scowled. The Hanransha was keeping the Konoha shinobi on tenterhooks, which resulted in their mental condition escalating towards jitteriness. It was fundamental to keep one's cool in battle and the Hanransha was doing a sterling job in putting them off-balance. Well, Kakashi wasn't willing to let them go that easily. He had a plan ready. Quickly, in crisp and brief terms, he relayed it to the other four, who were full of admiration, but Kakashi had no time to listen to all the superlatives being heaped upon him. They all had work to do.

Quickly, he disconnected his lapel-microphone and chucked it onto the ground. A stream of silvery moonlight fell directly upon the spot where the device lay, putting it into clear view of anyone who might chance by. And then, hoping fervently that this would fly, he disappeared.

Blood splashed onto Shizune's face and clothes as she severed a few arteries with utmost care using the thinnest surgery wire available. She had to be sure that she cut the correct ones. After she had done that, she put away the wire and picked up another one and took a deep breath in, surveying her work. Up until now, everything had gone along well. If they continued that way, Neji would surely recover. However, night had fallen and both the women were tired. They couldn't afford to stop, they knew that. Shizune eyed the kunai that Hina had placed on the side table. In case if any one of them felt sleepy, they could lightly prick themselves on the leg with it. Mild pain drove sleep away and also enhanced concentration.

Just then, something to the left of Neji's heart caught Shizune's eyes. Suddenly, she said, "Hana! You reviewed Neji's latest medical application before starting to do anything, right?"

"Yes," Hana answered, coming right beside Shizune.

"These veins," Shizune explained hurriedly, her finger pointing to a set of the blood vessels, "have weak valves."

Hana's green eyes grew round. "You mean to say..." she faltered.

"They're fine for normal activities or activities involving a level of strain below a critical point. Neji wouldn't have lasted very long in that fight against the Kiri shinobi. These veins are straining now, see, and if I cut the veins beside them, then by gravity the deoxygenated blood will flow into these veins!"

"And since the valves are weak, they will burst!"

Shizune exhaled loudly. "We need to work quickly!" She exclaimed, "Hina, go and gargle with the sanitised water kept near the basin immediately and bring Tube No. 7 here at once!"

Hina obeyed these orders to the T. And then, Shizune uttered just one word. "Suck."

Instantly, Hina carefully aligned the tube with the group of veins and began to suck the deoxygenated blood out as Shizune quickly repaired the valves. In thirty seconds, the deed was done and Shizune returned to the major surgery while Hina went to rinse her mouth.

"That was a close shave," Shizune sighed, "we're still doing fine."

"Extremely close," Hina acquiesced.

Shizune's eyes narrowed as she continued the operation. "Are you sure there were no disabilities or anything of the sort reported on his medical report?" She cross-checked.

"Positive," Hina frowned, "I myself went over it once, as did Sakura-chan."

"Then why weren't these weak valves reported?" Shizune questioned.

"Er, Shizune-san, are you sure that these valves didn't weaken due to the impact of this attack?"

"Yes," Shizune answered firmly, "Since the impact of the attack wasn't wide but concentrated, as the weapon was a spear. Besides, these valves have been weak for quite a while."

"Maybe Neji-kun didn't realise," Hina suggested.

"Now _that_ is impossible. He would have definitely felt strain in that part and reported it."

For a few minutes, silence reigned in the room. Suddenly, Shizune stiffened. "What is it, Shizune-san?" Hina asked urgently, fearing another problem.

Shizune's jaw tightened. Hina actually took a step back. She had never seen her senior this vexed before. "He did it," Shizune said in a low voice, "because of only one thing."

"Uhm...What's that?" Hina asked cautiously.

"THAT STUPID, IDIOTIC AND ABSOLUTELY UNNECESSARY MACHISMO THAT KONOHA MALES SEEM TO BE BORN WITH!"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this! Review/PM all you want, they only encourage me to write!**


	12. 11: The Plan

**A/N: The eleventh chapter! This is my longest fanfiction on this site and it's only been possible due to the support of you wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are most welcome.**

Chapter 11: The Plan

Genma kept a straight face, though he was grinning inwardly. He turned on his lapel microphone and spoke much louder than necessary, "Gai! Anko! Naruto! Kakashi's not here!"

Three different voices meshed together loudly, expressing their fear, confusion and anxiety. Genma stopped himself from chuckling. The others were playing their parts to perfection. He swooped downwards, straightened up, scrunched his face up in concentration and randomly aimed a senbon in a random direction.

"I know you're there!" He screamed, "Your game is up!" There was no response. Genma had more than expected that. This was a mental battle more than a physical one. One had to stabilise one's mentality. Genma whipped around and hurled two senbon in the opposite direction. "Come out!" He bellowed.

And then he heard it – a rustling of leaves that was so subtle that any ordinary ninja would have missed it, but long years of experience and his skills had made Genma an expert. Immediately, he hurled a sharp senbon in that direction. There was no way a clone was going to be able to withstand that attack. Sure enough, there was a loud pop and a puff of smoke.

"Souta!" Genma roared, "Come out and fight like a man, if you have it in you!" There was silence. Making a perfect spectacle of himself was easier than he had thought. The next moment, heavy chains encircled and tightened around his being. They cut into his flesh, nearly making his drop his kunai pouch. Genma yelled in pain loudly as four Kiri shinobi materialised next to him. Each one of them held one end of the chains that were around Genma.

"We have a hostage, shinobi from Konoha! Come out into the open!" One of them smirked.

"Wasn't that a stupid thing to do?" Genma asked, squirming.

No one paid him two hoots of attention. Naruto, Gai and Anko showed themselves slowly. "Where's Hatake Kakashi?" Another one of the opposition asked.

"I repeat, wasn't it stupid to close in on one of our side when you don't know the whereabouts of a powerful shinobi also fighting for us?" Genma questioned.

"We'll trace him, all right."

"Then why bother asking where he is?"

"Your inquisitive nose is too long by half."

Genma grinned, "It comes to my aid when I'm in a pinch."

One of the Kiri shinobi advanced menacingly towards the Senbon Ninja. He was tall, had a pale complexion and eyes that commanded authority. At once, Genma guessed who he was as, he supposed, did the others.

"Nice to meet you, Souta," Genma greeted as he would his neighbour on a lovely Sunday morning.

"So you are Genma, the famed Senbon Ninja of Konoha," Souta said. His voice was nothing more than a drawl, but it was deep and charismatic – the kind of voice that instantly makes one in charge of a situation.

"But you see, Genma- _san_ ," Souta began, his face breaking into a rather evil smirk, "I'm more than a match for you." The sarcastic emphasis on the honorific had not been lost on Genma.

"Oy, we're here too, bullhead!" This had to come from Anko, who had not lost even an ounce of her driven attitude.

"No doubt, but you are surrounded," Souta remarked, tapping his chin, "Hm...Mitarashi Anko, isn't it? You were taught by Orochimaru. Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast, I gather. And of course, the vessel."

Naruto made to lunge at the man, but was checked by two Kiri shinobi. "WHY DON'T YOU PACK IT IN THIS INSTANT?" The blond screamed.

"Naruto, stay calm," Gai whispered urgently, "We're following a plan, remember? You don't want to blow it."

Souta grinned and turned towards Genma. "Do you know, Genma, that I have been blessed with an extraordinary gift?" He asked, leaning forward. When Genma said nothing, he continued, "I can seize away all the powers of any human being I choose, even those that don't use chakra. So, Genma, I think this is it for you."

Before the Senbon Ninja could react, Souta's hand had clasped onto his head and remained there. However, in the blink of an eye, the Kiri nin's expression transformed from smug to flabbergasted.

"My technique..." He faltered, wondering what had gone wrong. He just didn't seem to b able to use it properly.

"Try again," came Genma's mocking voice. With an anguished expression, Souta put both his hands on Genma's head and tried again, only in vain.

"Having technical errors?" Genma chuckled.

"Be quiet," Souta hissed before trying again, again to no avail.

"Give it one more shot," Genma suggested sweetly, "or are you too weak?"

Souta gave it one more try and when he failed yet again, he let out a loud roar and as just about to do something irrational, when he felt something hard collide against his back. Off balance suddenly, Souta had only turned back, when a fist so strong it seemed to be made of iron made sharp contact with his chin. Blood spurted out of Souta's mouth as he made contact with the ground. Gai, Anko and Naruto quickly took advantage of their upper hand.

Souta took a good look at his assailant. It was none other than Hatake Kakashi, who stood a few feet away from him. Quickly, the Copy Ninja performed some seals and the chains that were binding Genma suddenly transferred over to Taiga, who winced in pain.

"Really? Kiri had issues dealing with _this_?" Kakashi gasped incredulously. Quickly, the remaining shinobi were bundled up too and the party began to make its way to the Mizukage Tower.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should have given us some action too, dattebayo," Naruto complained.

"At least we've accomplished the mission," Kakashi eye-smiled, "You would have no doubt used your Rasengan and our friend here would have absorbed it." Naruto snorted and looked away in the other direction. However, he didn't have to sulk much longer, since they had reached their destination.

"You literally polished them off in half an hour flat," Lady Mei Terumi said, her voice awestruck.

"They weren't much of a challenge, Mizukage-sama. You over-exaggerated a bit," Kakashi laughed modestly.

Lady Mei Terumi nodded and ordered her guards to take away the prisoners at once. After her orders had been followed, she turned to the grey-haired jounin. "I'm proud to have a shinobi like you join the bond between our villages, Kakashi," she said warmly. "Actually," Kakashi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not really Kakashi."

Lady Mei Terumi looked taken aback. Just then, both Genma and Kakashi performed some hand seals. There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Lady Mei Terumi saw that Genma was standing where Kakashi had been and vice versa. Realisation dawned on her. "Ingenious," she whispered, "you both...you both..."

"It's a special jutsu," Kakashi explained, "that allows two shinobi to exchange their minds and souls. The external appearance and powers remain the same, though. That's why Souta couldn't extract anything from Genma, because that was really _me_ masquerading as him. We knew about this ability of his, of course. I exchanged places with Genma. When Genma's soul entered my body, he performed a special cloaking technique that made him effectively invisible."

"What amazing teamwork!" Lady Mei Terumi exclaimed.

"That it is," Genma conceded, "Now, if everything here has been taken care of, Mizukage-sama, we would like to return to Konoha."

"So soon? It's past eleven o' clock. Stay for the night, at least. It's the least I can do to repay you."

888

Shizune's head had begun to ache. She needed rest, she needed it terribly. But she couldn't stop, not now. She cast a quick glance at Hina, who had gone white. However, she had not lost any of her efficiency, for which Shizune was extremely thankful.

The first stroke of midnight rang out through the hospital. "It's been eleven hours now," Hina whispered, "I think we should both have a food pill each."

Shizune thought for a moment, and sighed, "Fine. We won't be much use to Neji if we are weak." Quickly, they ingested a pill each. Immediately, Shizune felt strength returning to her limbs and her headache began to subside.

"Now, we shall have the next one after we complete twenty hours," Shizune said. Hina nodded, but she knew it was going to be no piece of cake persisting until then.


	13. 12: Confusion and a Kiss!

**A/N: So, from the name itself, what this chapter is about becomes somewhat clear, doesn't it? *wink*** **FYI, that quote about marriage that Naruto tells Kakashi, '** **Marriage isn't proof of liking someone or even** _ **loving**_ **someone, it's proof that you never need to love anyone again' is NOT mine. I've borrowed it from Archie comics.**

 **Read on, hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to review/PM!**

Chapter 12: Confusion and a Kiss!

"WOW!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed into the deluxe suite he was sharing with Kakashi. Though the older shinobi did not express his delight in any such way, he could not help but appreciate the splendour of the room. The suite was spacious and roomy with a high ceiling. There were two bedrooms, each of them with a plush four-poster bed, a carpeted floor, polished chairs and side-tables, shelves filled with books and a chandelier. The bathroom was just as regal, complete with a Jacuzzi. Kakashi absently noted that both his kitchen and bedroom would have fitted inside that one bathroom without any issues. The living room of the suite was extremely grand too, with precious articles lining the shelves and showcases.

Naruto ran to the nearest bed and began bouncing on it. Kakashi went into the other bedroom and leaned his bag against the bed. This, he knew, was what his life would be like when he married Lady Haruka. Oh, he was going to remain in Konoha, but he was going to live in a different house which, he had no doubt, would be as luxurious as this suite.

Kakashi suddenly felt a stab of _something_. He realised he didn't want all these extravagant comforts. He missed his little apartment on Minato Lane, partially because it was named after his sensei. It was a simple affair, but it provided for all his needs. Lady Haruka would never consent to moving in there. Kakashi sighed. He had a lot to think about.

Suddenly, the doorbell of the suite rang. Naruto rushed to open it, and gave a loud roar of contentment. "Food, Kakashi-sensei!" He exclaimed. The attendant who had come to deliver it went away smilingly. Naruto balanced the tray of food and went into the living room. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto bellowed before literally shovelling into the food. Kakashi began to eat from his end of the tray. The two shinobi hadn't even bothered to unload the food into the plates that had been graciously provided. After a minute or to, however, Naruto stopped.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "Has your appetite failed you already?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Not really, Kakashi-sensei, but something seems wrong. What's troubling you?"

Once again, Kakashi acknowledged Naruto's ability to clearly understand the feelings of others.

"Nothing much," Kakashi replied, knowing that he was lying.

"That's not the truth and you know it."

Kakashi sighed, "You won't understand, Naruto. I'm just...uncomfortable."

Naruto stared at his sensei through his bright cerulean eyes and suddenly blurted out, "Do you like Lady Haruka?"

"Yes, she's beautiful, she's knowledgeable and she's skilled. Any man would want to get her."

Naruto set his chopsticks down and said firmly, "You're not 'any man' at all. You're THE Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, the Sharingan Hero, and a thundering good sensei."

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and stared at his student.

"Let's face it, Kakashi-sensei. You say you like Lady Haruka, but if you do like her, then why are you having so many reservations about this marriage?"

And that, Kakashi knew, was hitting the nail right on the head. "I'll answer that for you," Naruto whispered, "It's because you _like_ Lady Haruka. But Kakashi-sensei, according to me, one must always get married to someone one deeply cares about. Tomorrow if Lady Haruka falls into a trench and injures herself heavily, you will do all you can to ensure that she is treated properly. But will anything jab at your heart? Will tears come to your eyes? Will you not rest even a moment until you know she's going to be alright?"

Kakashi said nothing.

"Marriage isn't proof of liking someone or even _loving_ someone," Naruto continued, his voice now a hoarse whisper, "It's proof that you never need to love anyone again."

"Naruto, I..."

"Yes, you. You, Kakashi-sensei, are going to wed in just a few days and you don't know yet if you think you can fall in love with Lady Haruka over time."

Kakashi wondered when the knuckleheaded ninja had become so insightful.

"Are you willing to sign that agreement, Kakashi-sensei? Marriage is for life. Are you going to spend the rest of your days with Lady Haruka's name attached to yours? Do you want to do it? It's never too late to mend."

 _It's never too late to mend._

These words kept ringing in Kakashi's ears as he retired for the night. He pulled the fluffy duvet over himself and settled deeper into the soft pillow. Was he doing the right thing by marrying Lady Haruka? He'd known her for barely any time.

 _It's never too late to mend._

He could do it. He could walk straight up to Lady Tsunade and tell her to find some other eligible shinobi. There was still time. He could do it. The thought made him feel strangely free, but then he stiffened in bed. What was he doing? He was a shinobi from Konoha, it was his duty to do anything and everything he could for the village. If his responsibilities included letting go of his comfort and filling his life with doubt, he was willing to do it. After all, doing the right thing always involves a sacrifice, doesn't it?

The next morning, all the Konoha shinobi took their leave from Kiri and started off homewards. When they reached, Lady Tsunade greeted them warmly and was surprisingly bountiful in her thanks. One by one, the shinobi filed out until only Kakashi was left inside. Lady Tsunade had placed a restraining hand on his wrist to make sure that he did not leave first. Finally, after the door shut behind Anko, Lady Tsunade turned to the Copy Ninja.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but the wedding will have to be postponed."

Kakashi found that this bit of news came as a relief to him. 'You've made up your mind,' he chided himself, 'stop being a nincompoop.'

"That's fine, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi intoned. Just as he was about to take his leave, he noticed that the Hokage Office seemed strangely empty. "Where's Shizune?" He asked, realising the reason for this.

Lady Tsunade sighed, "She's performing a surgery at the hospital."

This was nothing extraordinary; Shizune was always doing shifts at the hospital. But there was something in the Hokage's expression that made Kakashi just a bit wary. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

Lady Tsunade did not answer his question, but said instead, "I'm sure Shizune will succeed."

"Er, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi was suddenly feeling strange.

The Godaime stood up gently. "Shizune has undertaken to perform one of the most nerve-wracking surgeries ever recorded," she explained, "It is Neji. She is tending to him, and putting her own health and well-being on the line."

All of a sudden, something happened to Kakashi. It was as if someone had emptied a bucket of freezing water over him.

"And she's never performed the surgery before," Lady Tsunade finished.

"How could you let her do it?" Kakashi's voice was raised. The Hokage explained the circumstances to him. "It's best if no one disturbs her at this time," Lady Tsunade added, "Any distractions will mean..."

"I know." Kakashi hadn't even realised until now that his fists had been clenched.

"She's been working for about twenty hours now," Lady Tsunade glanced at her watch, "Ten more hours to go."

Kakashi stared at the Hokage as he felt something swelling up within him along with all his anxiety. It was pride, he realised. It was pride at Shizune and what she had chosen to undertake. She indeed was quite remarkable. Over the past few days, he had gotten to know her better. She had always been only a fixture to him – a permanent fixture at the Hokage Office. But that fixture was quite something, as he had begun to realise.

He hadn't any missions to accomplish for the day, so Kakashi decided to take a walk in the Cherry Blossom Park to calm his mind. Maybe the fresh air would do him some good. Just as he entered the park, though, he saw Genma strolling some distance away. He decided to exchange some pleasantries with the Senbon Ninja. They had worked as a team the previous night and, though Kakashi had always held Genma in high regard, they had somehow come closer.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Genma," Kakashi greeted, coming up behind the Senbon Ninja. The other shinobi whipped around and smiled, "'Lo, Kakashi. By the way, Lady Haruka was just looking for you. She had been told to stay in the hospital for her safety until the Hanransha had been caught, but now she's been discharged. Let me tell you this, she isn't exactly serene and tranquil at the moment."

Kakashi stifled a groan. An agitated female was the last thing he wanted on his hands at that time. Especially when that female was his fiancée. Kakashi thanked Genma and made his way to Lady Haruka's rented home, thinking up what he would say when he got there. When he knocked on the door, it swung open almost instantly. Yui, Lady Haruka's handmaid, stood before him. "Lady Haruka has been expecting you, Hatake-san," she said, standing aside to allow him to enter. Yui shut the door and bowed, "Allow me to lead you to her." Kakashi followed her down a corridor. Yui opened the last door to the right slightly, peeked in and announced, "Hatake-san is here."

"Bring him in immediately!" Kakashi winced. The tone hadn't exactly been loving.

Yui recoiled a little and scampered off after whispering, "You may go in." Kakashi entered the door and shut it behind him. Lady Haruka was sitting in a high-backed chair. Her vexation didn't show on her face, which was a smooth mask.

"Take a seat," she ordered, pointing to the chair right next to her. Kakashi obliged her.

"You certainly are familiar with the procedures of treating your fiancée," Lady Haruka said, her voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Lady Haruka, I..."

"Let me finish." Her voice was acrimonious.

"First of all, Kakashi, you bury yourself in those frightful Icha Icha novels."

Kakashi felt the need to defend his preferences. "They are not..."

"They most definitely are!" Lady Haruka cut in sharply. Kakashi fell silent.

"Secondly," continued Lady Haruka, "you are the most unromantic block I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

Kakashi looked gobsmacked.

"Ever since I've come here, have you ever tried to hold my hand? Have you ever called me lovingly? A girl deserves all that, especially one who is going to be bound in matrimony in just a short while. You haven't even shown me half your face yet! Tell me, Kakashi, have you ever even attempted to kiss me?"

This hit Kakashi like a boulder would have. Before he had time to react, Lady Haruka jumped to her feet. "Kiss me," she commanded, "If you really want to marry me, kiss me and let me have knowledge of your expertise." Kakashi slowly rose to his feet. He wanted to sprint out of there. There was no way he was going to kiss Lady Haruka.

"Come on, Kakashi," Lady Haruka whispered. Her fingers had caught Kakashi's own in a remarkably strong grip.

"I can't kiss you," Kakashi declared.

"Then let the bond between our villages go down the drain!"

Kakashi's body went stiff. On the spur of the moment, he decided to do it. The bond was at stake. Besides, it would be good practice. Slowly, Kakashi leaned forward. "Without the mask!" Lady Haruka said curtly.

"I will take it off in the due course of time," Kakashi assured coolly. Lady Haruka rolled her eyes before shutting them. When Kakashi was sure that she could see nothing and would not try to see anything, he pulled down his mask with two fingers, took a deep breath in and slowly pressed his lips against those of his fiancée.


	14. 13: The Shinobi Who Kissed Me

**A/N: Okay, I'm not even going to try to make any lame excuses for the late update this time. You'll want to chuck anything that's within reach at my face. But hopefully this chapter makes up for my being a bum. Reviews/PMs are more than welcome. Hope you enjoy!**

Kakashi returned home that evening, thoroughly weary and confused. Lady Haruka had forced him to kiss her and then to spend the entire day with her. He had held her hand, taken her around town and, worst of all, not even touched his Icha Icha once! It had been, to say the least, excruciatingly frustrating. Looking forward to a long reading session, Kakashi settled onto a couch in the living room of his apartment, when the clock caught his eye, and he suddenly sat up straight. Ten hours had elapsed...ten hours...the surgery would have been completed by now!

Abandoning his book, Kakashi sprinted to the hospital. People threw glances at him as he sped past, but he didn't care. He had to get there, and soon.

After making a hurried enquiry at the reception as to where Hyuuga Neji was being treated, Kakashi ran up the stairs to Neji's ward. The entire corridor was deathly silent. Neji's family stood right outside the ward where he was being treated. The Konoha 11 plus Sasuke and sans Neji sat on the chairs provided, their faces glum. Kakashi saw that almost all of them were praying. Gai, who was pacing up and down, looked up when Kakashi reached the scene. He was the only one who acknowledged the arrival of the grey-haired jounin.

Kakashi stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his 'eternal rival'. No words needed to be said. Both the jounin understood well what the other was trying to communicate. And then through that deathly silence came a creak.

Nearly everyone started. The door of the ward had slowly swung open. Everyone who was sitting down got to their feet. Neji's parents rushed to the open door. A bedraggled Hina staggered outside and would have collapsed to the floor had Gai, who had also hurried to the door, not caught her just in time.

"You can...go in..." Hina mumbled, her breath coming out in short and rough gasps. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was uncannily pale. The next second, she was unconscious. Gai left her to the care of Momoka, who had hurried onto the scene and then went into the ward along with Neji's family, Lee and Tenten. The others stayed behind to allow them their personal space. They all had the same notion in their minds – that it had been too late.

Kakashi was highly worried about Neji, of course, but a small corner of his brain kept fretting over Shizune's condition. If the nurse had come out like that, Shizune, who had used more efforts, would most certainly be worse. Just then, Lee came through the door, holding a frail and limp body in his arms. It was a moment before Kakashi realised that it was Shizune. He quickly relieved Lee of her, so that the young lad could return to his teammate's side. To say that Kakashi was utterly shocked to see the dark-haired kunoichi's condition would have been a complete understatement.

The blood had drained from Shizune's face. Her eyes had bags and dark circles under them. Her lips were cracked and dry. Her limbs hung limply from her torso. Kakashi took her to the nearest empty ward, not bothering to even register the fact that the nurses were giving him loud stares due to the fact that he was carrying Shizune bridal style. He entered the ward he wanted and deposited her gently onto the bed. Her breath was ragged and extremely irregular. Her clothes were stained with blood. Kakashi checked her pulse and found that it was alarmingly faint. Just then, Lady Tsunade thundered into the ward and took command of the situation. She shooed Kakashi out, so he was forced to exit despite the fact that he would have liked to have stayed.

As Kakashi stepped into the corridor, he heard the sighs of relief and cries of joy for the first time. Gai ran over to the Copy Ninja and held him in an iron-tight hug. "He's survived, Kakashi," the Green Beast wept softly, "He's survived!" Again, Kakashi felt pride swelling up within him, but it was a thousand times stronger now. Shizune had actually gone and done the nearly impossible. She had succeeded in performing the highly meticulous surgery without practising it even once.

Along with everyone else, Kakashi went to see Neji. The young Hyuuga was still unconscious, but his breathing was normal and his features were actually adorned with a serene smile. Tenten was holding his hand and doing nothing but gazing at him, her eyes full of concern. Lee was busy reciting how the combined power of the youth of Neji, Shizune and Hina had saved him. The others spent five minutes with Neji and then departed to let his family and team spend some time with him.

Lady Tsunade had come out into the corridor. "Shizune needs blood," she said straightaway, "How many of you here have blood of the O+ group?"

Kakashi came forth, his sleeve already rolled up to his shoulder. "Alright then," Lady Tsunade said briskly and led him into the ward, shutting the door behind them. She quickly performed a blood test on him and then set about the apparatus for the transfusion. As his blood slowly made its way into Shizune's being, Kakashi prayed for her. Hopefully, this would save her.

After the transfusion, Lady Tsunade ordered, "Kakashi, make sure you eat plenty of iron-rich foods. Take adequate rest and don't try anything funny. I'm giving you tomorrow's day off, since I've extracted quite a bit of your blood."

Kakashi nodded. Lady Tsunade's eyes softened as she said softly, "You really care for Shizune, don't you?" Kakashi started. "I saw it clearly in your eyes – or rather eye, since you choose to expose only one," the Hokage smiled. Kakashi murmured a 'good-bye' and left the ward, feeling very weak but very satisfied.

He returned the next day with two bouquets of orchids in his hands. The first one he left at Neji's bedside table. He had finally come to. He was looking quite fresh, but was still not strong enough to speak. So, he simply nodded and smiled at Kakashi. The grey-haired jounin then took the other bouquet to Shizune's ward. Lady Tsunade was in there already. She turned and grinned when she saw Kakashi.

"Good morning," she greeted robustly, "Shizune's quite fine, as you can see." Kakashi could see. He walked over to her and placed the bouquet on her bedside table. "I'm so very proud of you," he said. Shizune smiled up at him from the bed. She still looked very weak, but at least she was conscious. "That was a complex surgery, Shizune," Lady Tsunade beamed, "It was more mental stress than physical. And mental stress can tire a person to bits. Anyway, I can't go about spending my day here. I've got the functioning of Konoha to look after. So, goodbye!" She left the ward, leaving the two of them alone in the room. Kakashi pointed at a chair beside Shizune's bed meant for visitors. "May I?" Kakashi asked. Shizune nodded, "Of course". He took his place. For a while, companionable silence lingered over the two of them. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be comfortable with Lady Haruka, just like he was with Shizune. The silence was finally broken by Shizune.

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Perfect," Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Really, I feel quite well already."

"I don't know, you still look peaky to me."

Shizune smiled, "When we Medics say those very words to you shinobi, they are totally inconsequential."

"That's different," Kakashi said.

"How?"

"Because _you're_ different."

Silence lingered again, but it was no longer simply companionable. It was as if there was something else in the air. Kakashi felt that ember lighting up again.

"How?" Shizune breathed.

"You just are," Kakashi spoke evenly, "There's something about you."

Silence again. It was then that Shizune noticed how close they were. She had to say something, and fast. But she could think of nothing. Her eyes fluttered shut automatically. Her face and neck had heated up and her lips were tingling. The next moment, she felt Kakashi's hand on her right cheek. She settled into its gentle warmth, subconsciously knowing what was going to come next. "I'm going to say this straight out, Shizune," Kakashi spoke, "I'm the least unromantic person I know. But I'm going to do my best to make the ensuing kiss a memorable experience for both of us."

Shizune smiled. He had literally announced that he was going to kiss her. But his straightforward attitude was one of the things she loved the most about him. Sure enough, the next moment, she felt the soft and warm feel of his lips on hers. Shizune's faculties scattered one by one. Straightforward or glib, Kakashi surely knew how to make kissing memorable. And then, it struck her – the horrid realisation that Kakashi was a man engaged to be married and he was basically cheating on Lady Haruka with her. With whatever little strength she had, she pushed him away.

"What's the matter?" She hadn't managed to push Kakashi all that much away at all; the tip of his nose was still touching hers. Shizune noticed that he didn't have his mask on and was momentarily lost in how perfectly featured and structured his face was. Kakashi didn't try to kiss her again. He knew that she did not want him to.

"You're engaged," Shizune whispered, pulling herself together. This realisation was dawning on Kakashi as well, for he straightened up and pulled on his mask.

"You're engaged," Shizune repeated, "to be married to Lady Haruka. This was a mistake. This shouldn't have happened."

"Shizune..."

"This is bad," the kunoichi sighed, sounding distraught.

"I do not want to marry Lady Haruka."

Shizune gaped at this confession. "I am doing so only for the sake of Konoha," Kakashi continued, "There, I've said it. This had to happen."

"But..."

"Doing the right thing always involves a sacrifice. I am about to sacrifice the satisfaction of having bonded with the right woman. Don't feel responsible for this, Shizune." But just as he spoke the last sentence, a lone tear escaped from Shizune's right eye. And Kakashi felt a pang. Immediately, he wiped it off with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, Shizune," he whispered, "Please."

"Kakashi, I don't think we should converse regularly again. Let's talk only when it's absolutely necessary." Kakashi was silent. Shizune lifted her tear-filled eyes and said, "You will be married soon. You'll have a wife. You'll forget about me soon enough. But I'll remember you, Kakashi, as the shinobi who kissed me."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Kakashi said fiercely, "I'll never forget you, Shizune! Never! What kind of a boor do you think I even am?"

"It was my fault too," Shizune mumbled, "I didn't stop you in time. I _wanted_ you to kiss me. Oh, I don't know what to do anymore!" Kakashi noticed that she looked considerably weaker than she had when he had just entered the ward. Quickly, he called a nurse, said a quick goodbye to Shizune and exited the ward, trying to get a grip on his flailing emotions.


	15. 14: A Shocking Announcement

**A/N: 'The Wedding Planner' has crossed twenty-five reviews and two thousand views, so this chapter has been posted in honour of that. A truckload of thanks to all those who have taken the time to read, review, follow and favourite this fic! This is more of a filler, hence its short length. But I couldn't really place its contents in either the preceding or the succeeding chapter. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Reviews/PMs are most welcome, as usual.**

"WHAT?!"

Shizune had now made a full recovery and resumed work with her usual efficiency, though that little encounter with Kakashi in the hospital ward still stubbornly remained in her mind. It had now been three days since the 'episode', as Shizune preferred to think about it. At that moment, she stood in the Hokage Office, completely flabbergasted at what she had just heard.

"Yes, Shizune," Lady Tsunade sighed, "Lady Haruka wants the marriage to get over as soon as possible. She says she's waited long enough. It will be taking place in the Tower."

Shizune wondered why she hadn't burst into tears already. When Lady Tsunade had first announced Kakashi's upcoming marriage, Shizune had felt sad, but not so much. After all, he hadn't kissed her then.

"You will, of course, be paid for whatever efforts you took, as will all your assistants," Lady Tsunade continued. But Shizune didn't want any money. No money would ever soothe the wound that would always remain on her heart.

"I will help you all I can," Shizune said.

"There's nothing for you to do about this wedding. It's to be a simple register marriage. But I do require your assistance with some paperwork."

888

Kakashi wandered about Konoha, his hands tucked into his pockets. This was the last and final day of his bachelorhood. Tomorrow, he would be a married man, with new priorities and responsibilities. He wouldn't be able to come and go as he pleased. He would have to answer to his wife on certain issues. And of course, there was the Icha Icha problem. Lady Haruka would no doubt NOT tolerate his beloved books. He would have to think of a suitable hiding place for them. Kakashi shook his head again. Marriages had to be built on trust and faith, and here he was, already thinking of deceiving his wife. Maybe he could find a rather questionable habit of his wife's and then blackmail her with it. Was blackmail better or worse in matrimony than deception?

The day wore on with Kakashi reading Icha Icha on a bench in the Cherry Blossom Park – the very one on which he had sat with Lady Haruka and later Shizune on the day that he had volunteered to help out with his own wedding preparations – and thinking about his future. A certain dark-haired kunoichi never seemed to stay out of his thoughts. Kakashi sighed. That aspect of his life was now lost forever.

"May I sit here?"

Kakashi looked up to see Kurenai. She had a pensive expression on her face.

"Sure," Kakashi consented, putting his Icha Icha novel into his pocket.

"Lady Haruka has asked me to let you know that she wants to apologise," Kurenai said after she had taken her seat.

"What for?"

"She has explained the circumstances in this letter," Kurenai explained, holding out an envelope made of expensive paper and with the Kiri Seal on it.

"I haven't read it," she added as she stood up to leave. Kakashi nodded. He knew Kurenai was a trustworthy kunoichi. After she walked away, Kakashi tore open the seal and pulled out the regal paper inside and unfolded it.

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _I humbly beg your pardon for my frankly atrocious conduct the other day. This is just an apology on paper, but I hope you shall note my efforts to bring improvement into my behaviour._

 _Yours lovingly,_

 _Lady Haruka of Kiri_


	16. 15: Missing!

**A/N: So, first off, I have loads of apologising to do. I put up a chapter that wasn't good, so I took it down, thus confusing a lot of readers. I would just like to say, "I'm so sorry, and I know I look lame, but please try to forgive me." Anyway, here's the new chapter 15. I hope everything has been sorted out now. I thank you all for your continued support. As always, reviews and PM messages are more than welcome.**

Yui slipped into Lady Haruka's chambers with a wide smile on her face. It was her mistress's wedding day and she had graciously asked her hand-maid to carry her bouquet for her. As Yui turned, however, she frowned. The bed was empty. It had definitely been slept in, for the sheets were crumpled and the pillow was slightly askew, but Lady Haruka was missing. That was odd. She usually never woke up before six in the morning. Just then, however, Yui heard water running in the adjoining bathroom, and she heaved a sigh of relief, her smile returning to her face. It was perfectly ordinary if Lady Haruka had awoken earlier than usual, Yui realised. She was getting nervous without rhyme or reason. Really, she might have been the bride!

On closer inspection, Yui saw that the door of the bathroom was shut from the inside. This cemented her belief concerning Lady Haruka's whereabouts. "You're a silly, silly woman," she mumbled to herself as she exited the room. If Lady Haruka was awake, she would surely send for her soon. Humming a blithe tune under her breath, Yui walked down the corridor. However, when she wasn't summoned after another forty-five minutes, she began to worry again.

Yui had finished all her other chores for the morning. Now, she simply had to help dress Lady Haruka for the wedding and do up her hair. Just to calm her nerves, she decided to take a quick stroll in the garden of their rented home.

It was a bright morning. The sun shone with a mellow radiance in the idyllic blue sky. Birds chirped joyous melodies. The garden was replete with a multitude of different kinds of flowers, but Yui could not shake off the tiny sensation of foreboding that she felt. It niggled at her brain ceaselessly. As she passed under the panes of Lady Haruka's bathroom, that very sensation made her glance upwards. And when she did, her horror made her scream.

888

"Let me get this straight, you heard water running when you entered Lady Haruka's chambers," Kurenai said to the weeping Yui.

"Y-Yes," the hand-maid sniffled.

"Anything else you saw or heard?"

"Th-The..."

"Yes?"

"The d..."

"Go on."

"D..." Yui burst into tears.

Kurenai sighed. The investigation was proceeding at the speed of a snail, but she couldn't very well hound Yui when the poor woman was going through so much of shock and was so distraught. She gently put her arm around Yui and said softly, "I understand what you're going through, but this is important. We need your full and precise account."

Yui nodded and sobbed, "The-The d-d-door was sh-shut fr-from in-in..."

"From inside?" Kurenai provided.

"Y-Yes," Yui wailed, "I thought my Lady had just woken up earlier than usual."

"A perfectly natural assumption to make," Kurenai assured, hoping to comfort Yui at least to some extent. The hand-maid buried her face in her hands at the same moment that Kakashi, who had climbed up using a pipe to the broken bathroom shutters, swooped down. He walked over to Kurenai and announced, "The bloodstains are fresh. There's no doubt that Lady Haruka was abducted about a couple of hours ago, that is, at around five o' clock."

"Abducted?" Yui shrieked disbelievingly.

Anko, who was standing nearby, couldn't help but retort, "Of course that prissy pea-brained ninnyhammer was abducted! You can't _possibly_ think she dragged herself out of her bathroom shutters, breaking them in the process and causing herself to bleed profusely, and went about for an early-morning stroll!"

Yui fell silent. Tears no longer fell out of her eyes. She just stared blankly ahead of her. The next second, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Kurenai delicately picked her up and started towards the hospital. Kakashi looked at Anko, who shrugged, "She needed some common sense spoken into her! Anyway, here comes Tsunade-sama."

The Godaime walked towards the two of them sombrely. "The blood is indeed Lady Haruka's," she announced glumly, "The test results are evident."

"The question is _who_ ," Anko mused, "What with she being a royal and all, the list of suspects must be long."

"No doubt," Lady Tsunade nodded, "The Mizukage and her entourage will be here in just a while. Then we can..."

She was interrupted by Sakura's yell. "Tsunade-sama!" The pink-haired kunoichi bellowed as she sprinted towards the Hokage.

"What is it, Sakura?" Lady Tsunade demanded. Sakura came to a stop a few feet away from the three of them and panted, "Shizune-san's missing!"

Kakashi froze. What was he hearing? Had Shizune too been...been...he couldn't bring himself to think about it. Where was she? Who had her? She wasn't in the best of health...In what condition was she? Or maybe she hadn't been abducted at all. Maybe it was all just a false alarm. Maybe she...Maybe she...Kami, Kakashi prayed she hadn't been abducted.

"What?!" Lady Tsunade gasped.

"She's nowhere in the hospital," Sakura continued, "The entire building has been searched thoroughly twice!"

"She must have gone home," Lady Tsunade said faintly, not really believing her own words as she spoke them. Shizune wasn't the kind who would cut short their duration at the hospital and set off outside at all.

"Still, we went to her home and she isn't there, and neither is she at the Hokage Tower. No one claims to have see her today either," Sakura finished.

Anko straightened up and spoke crisply, "Let's take stock of the situation. So far, we have two women missing. One was abducted from her chambers and the other from the hospital."

"And we must find out who and why," Kakashi said firmly.

"Let's check if anyone else has reported anyone missing," Lady Tsunade proposed, "I shall send the ANBU and the jounin on a search expedition immediately. Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai, I need your assistance in spreading the alert and going on the expedition." The Godaime swallowed and continued slowly, "Besides, I hate to say this, but...the dictates of politics say that finding Lady Haruka is more important than finding Shizune."

The dam in Kakashi's chest burst.

"How can you say that?!" He roared, "How can you possibly say that? You've known Shizune since, since...She's always been your pillar, your apprentice, the sounding board for all your frustrations! And you say some random royal who just popped up out of the blue in Konoha is more precious?!"

Lady Tsunade simply looked at him sadly while Anko and Kurenai gaped. "I know how you feel," she whispered, "but that's how it is. Now, let's not waste a second more. Jounin, your emergency mass mission begins NOW!"


	17. 16: True Colours Revealed

**A/N: Okay! So here's the next chapter of The Wedding Planner! The story will be over now in a few chapters. Thank you for all your support! Anyway, I'll let you read on now. Don't hesitate to review/PM!**

Shizune coughed and spluttered as icy cold water splashed onto her face and neck. Her head was spinning and her limbs had gone flaccid. She could hear indistinct voices coming from above her. When her hacking had subsided, her eyes fluttered open. The world was strangely dark. Shizune blinked once or twice. What was going on? Where was she?

"...high fever. Her body is literally burning."

"That's a point in our advantage. She's extremely weak."

"We had to take her up here extremely carefully. Who knows, she might have died!"

The voices were becoming clearer now. Her vision had started bringing certain objects into slight focus. Judging from the appearance of the room, she was in a hospital ward. It all came rushing back to her. Yes, she was in the hospital! She had been there ever since she had performed the surgery! But the nurses would never have left her in such an uncomfortable position on the bed. And what was the meaning of this strange conversation? Also, she could hear another sound – like that of a flowing stream. Shizune tried to shift slightly and a groan escaped from her lips.

"Towel her off, will you? That water isn't very good for her in this state. We want her alive, remember?"

A definitely female voice. A strangely familiar female voice. Shizune would have bet her life that she had heard it somewhere before, but she just couldn't place it. She heard footsteps coming towards her. The next moment, she felt someone roughly wiping her face, neck and hair. She cried out in pain, but the person continued on just as roughly. After they were done, they gripped her upper arm and made her sit up. Now, Shizune's vision had returned almost to normal, and she gasped as soon as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"I...can't...believe it..." she croaked.

Clad in a long white dress, her chocolaty hair sweeping down her back, stood Lady Haruka. She smiled at Shizune as she moved towards her.

"You realise that you have been taken hostage, Shizune- _san_?" Sarcasm practically dripped off her voice when she spat out the honorific.

"I...h-h..."

Shizune turned to see the other person in the room. It was a tall, pale and broad-shouldered man. He had flashing brown eyes that seemed to sear through Shizune's being. "Remain here," he ordered, "and do not try to escape. I assure you, it will be in your best interests to stay put and follow whatever we tell you."

"It's not like she can," Lady Haruka grinned, "She's too weak to harm a fly. Besides, even if she does escape this room, there are guards outside and the River Reimei towards the West won't allow her to get across. Anyway, lend a ear, hostage! We've put some medicines, water, sake and food pills on the side-table by your right. In case you sense your health slipping rapidly, you may avail of them. We can't let you die. And don't consider an overdose. I am perfectly aware that even the net quantity given is not enough for that. Farewell, for now."

With that, the two of them exited the room. Shizune sighed as she laid herself horizontal on the bed again after peeking out of a nearby window. She could see the river, alright. It had a tempestuous flow. Shizune had been given a blanket, which she wrapped around herself. Her eyes shut of their own accord and sleep assaulted her. However, a plan was already forming in her mind. Lady Haruka was wrong, Shizune decided. She wasn't the type to have an overdose in a situation like this. Quickly, she popped a pill for fever and downed it with a glass of water. She was going to get out of this mess, no matter how hard she would have to try.

888

As Genma leaped from limb to limb in the pouring rain, his mind flooded with myriad thoughts – some of anxiety and some of plain fury. Somehow, all his concern was directed only towards Shizune. He could not bring himself to give two hoots about Lady Haruka. She was renowned for her beauty, grace and elegance, but there was something amiss about her. He had noticed it the day she had wanted to get out of the hospital. It had been almost as if she had been...afraid of someone or something. Genma just felt queer whenever she was mentioned. Behind that poise, that royal aura, those stunning features, there was something else. He was sure of it.

Genma spoke into his lapel microphone, "Kiba! Have you picked up anything yet?"

"There's not even a faint trace of any kind of strange odours," Kiba replied in a displeased manner, "and the rain's not exactly helping matters. Akamaru is literally dripping! Besides, our visibility at night in this stupid dense forest is pathetic at best."

"They were careful to cover up their tracks," Genma sighed.

Kurenai, who was to his left, had not said a word ever since they had begun the mass expedition. Genma evidently assumed that that was because of her close friendship with Shizune and had therefore not made any attempts to press the topic. Suddenly, however, her voice spoke softly through the lapel earphones of Genma and Kiba.

"You know, I've been thinking," she began, "There's something definitely wrong here."

Kiba, whose mood had travelled well below the sub-zero level, snapped, "Of course, Kurenai-san! We've got two kidnapped senior kunoichi on our hands here – not exactly something to throw a party about!"

"Only one," amended Kurenai.

"What?" Genma and Kiba asked in unison.

"You see, when we were investigating the disappearance of Lady Haruka," explained Kurenai, "the blood found was of about one pint."

"We're listening," Kiba prompted.

"Considering the way the shutters were smashed and Lady Haruka must have been pulled out," Kurenai continued, "the blood had fallen on all the correct places on the wall. But there was one catch – there was blood on the shutters too, _but there were no deposits of clothes or skin_! If Lady Haruka had been dragged out like that and if her body had scraped the shards of glass, then we would surely have found them."

"But what if the parts of skin that scraped against the shards were, you know..." Genma mumbled, blushing.

"I don't think so," Kurenai assured hurriedly, "We checked with Yui what Lady Haruka was wearing to bed."

"Then it's impossible!" Kiba gasped.

"We were all so nervous and concerned with the blood that we forgot all about the clothes and skin, which _should have been there but were not_!"

"Then this means..."

"And wait till you hear this – On the day before Neji's surgery began, Lady Haruka had donated her blood to the hospital blood bank as a way of strengthening the bond between our villages; you know, royals and other prestigious people do that sometimes. And guess what? The blood was..."

"Exactly one pint?" Genma questioned.

"Yes, Shizune told me about it casually that day."

"So you mean this Haruka staged her own kidnapping?" Kiba questioned, shocked.

"And there's only one reason she would do that – she wanted to get away from Konoha without bringing any suspicion to herself, and she wanted Shizune."

"Shizune must know something. She must have seen or heard something!" Genma exclaimed, "Two kidnappings in one night done by different parties for different reasons – the possibility is far-fetched. No, Lady Haruka must want something from Shizune."

"Or she must want something from someone else," Kurenai whispered.

"Lady Tsunade? You? Some other jounin?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai took a deep breath in and exhaled, "Kakashi."


	18. 17: Shizune Goes Wild

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! Thank you all for your continued support! As always, do not hesitate to review/PM.**

When Shizune awoke, she was still in the same place. That was good. She allowed a small smile to flicker across her face as she sat up. Looking through the window outside, she saw that it was daytime. There were no guards in the room. They were clearly underestimating her. Shizune felt her forehead with the back of her hand. The fever had certainly gone down. The medicines given to her were effective. Of course, Lady Haruka and her companion wanted her to get cured as fast as possible. But she still wasn't fully cured. Her body felt limp and weak. But there was no time to waste now. She had to put her plan into action. She had to get out.

Quickly, Shizune grabbed the packet of food pills and emptied it onto her hand. The next second, she popped them all into her mouth. Instantly, she picked up the bottle of sake and swallowed the pills with the alcohol. It was her first encounter with the drink, and the haste with which she had drunk it did not help matters. Her head began to spin. The sake burned down her oesophagus. But strength was returning to her limbs. Power surged through her soul. The next second, she jumped out of bed with a roar, smashed the window with her fist and leaped out, laughing giddily.

Shizune made a safe landing on the soft mud outside. Staggering to her feet, she began to sprint in a drunken manner. She could hear the gurgling of the stream clearly now. She was close, oh so very close. She heard guards following her, shouting and yelling orders. But she had to do this. As the guards reached the bank, Shizune dived into the river and let the mighty waters take her.

888

"Have all nearby villages and towns been alerted?" Lady Tsunade demanded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied Shikamaru, "They're all looking out for both, Lady Haruka and Shizune-san. Kiri is on the lookout too. Mizukage-sama was aghast."

Lady Tsunade tapped her knuckle absently on her wooden desk. "I've just got a message from the Fifth Company that quite changes things."

"The Fifth Company?" Shikamaru asked, "Isn't that the one with Genma-san, Kurenai-san and Kiba?"

"The very one," Lady Tsunade answered, "and they say that Lady Haruka isn't really a victim. I've passed the message on to the other companies as well."

"So..." Shikamaru faltered.

The Godaime explained the circumstances to the tactician, whose expression became more and more serious every second.

"That's how it is!" Lady Tsunade concluded, "And I was a prize fool not to realise it before."

"If Shizune-san has been taken by Lady Haruka, then she should be in a secret hideout. She must have at least one accomplice, of course. If she would have wanted to, excuse me, murder Shizune-san, then she would have done so long ago."

"What if she's kept the corpse with her?" Lady Tsunade whispered, her voice cracking in three places. It was the first time that Shikamaru noticed that she had tears in her brown eyes, and just how important Shizune was to her. Both the ladies, Shikamaru noted, were excellent at concealing any grief. Lady Tsunade masked it with fury or a brisk attitude and Shizune with a polite conduct. Shikamaru was not blind. He had noticed the subtle gestures with which Shizune made her love for Kakashi apparent. Had no one else even bothered?

"I doubt that," Shikamaru said, "She's not the type of person who would travel around with a body. Lady Haruka's smart. She would have organised her strategy such that Shizune-san..."

"I know, I know," Lady Tsunade sighed.

"We don't know _why_ she's doing this," Shikamaru conceded, "But I think I can tell you a few things."

"Don't dawdle!" Lady Tsunade barked, "Spit it out!"

"Well," Shikamaru began, "Ibiki-san interrogated her thoroughly when the Hanransha episode happened, but she didn't reveal anything. But I haven't been idle as usual, you know. I've been doing some research."

"Research? What about?"

"From the very first time I saw Lady Haruka, I thought there was something wrong about her, hidden behind those posh mannerisms. When I visited the Konoha Library, I _knew_ there was something wrong about her. Lady Haruka's a non-combatant. But, after observing her and comparing my inferences to the information I found in those books, I realised that she is not all that powerless."

"Go on."

"She can use a special mind-masking jutsu. It seals off her brain to all kinds of interrogative techniques, hence taking in even pros like Ibiki-san. But I couldn't be sure, of course. Now that you've told me what Kurenai-san concluded, I think we can safely say that Lady Haruka is involved with the Hanransha."

"What?!"

"Remember, she uses a _mind-masking_ technique. The Hanransha leader, Souta, also sucks out the powers of a person by using a jutsu that straightaway draws power from the _mind_. Besides, there is the extremely suggestive fact that I found _this_ in her pocket!"

Shikamaru held up a receipt of a popular diner in Kiri. The signature on it was undoubtedly Lady Haruka's.

"How in the name of the Shodaime did you manage to find that?"

"Simple," smirked Shikamaru, "When we were all in the hospital waiting for Neji's surgery to end, I slipped away in the middle and made a quick detour to Lady Haruka's ward. She had changed into that frightful hospital garb and was sleeping – she had been given a sedative. I purposely banged into the nurse [well, she _was_ quite comely, but that's beside the point] so that she would drop the clothes Lady Haruka had been wearing. While handing them back to her with an apology, I made a discreet check of the pockets and fished this little thing out."

"That's...that's..."

"Save the praises for later, Tsunade-sama. Let's get back to the issue at hand. The date on this receipt shows that she went to Kiri two days back. Why would she do that? To make sure that everything was set over there for carrying out her task. Shizune-san was the perfect target. Sick, weak, hospitalized and, if you will excuse me, quite special to a certain top shinobi."

"Kakashi," Lady Tsunade groaned, resting her forehead against her fist, "How could I not have noticed? I would never have fixed this relation up in the first place! Think of it! Shizune has spent a good chunk of her life around me and I couldn't even notice that...that...she was _interested_ in Kakashi!"

"I think it's more than just interest," Shikamaru said quietly.

"You mean..."

"Yes, I mean love. Shizune-san is in love with Kakashi-sensei. And his attentions towards her have gone up like a rocket lately."

"He never told me anything," the Godaime whispered.

"He's just another one of those dedicated shinobi who feel indebted towards their village. I believe the only reason he kept quiet was for Konoha's benefit."

"I am an absurd, blind fool!" Lady Tsunade roared, slamming her fist on the table.

Shikamaru exhaled, "Anyway, we've all got work to do. But I know I'm glad I'm not in Kakashi-sensei's shoes right now. If I know him, he must be burning with anxiety inside."


	19. 18: Found!

**A/N: First off, dear readers, I'm extremely sorry for the equally extremely late update. It's because of my exams. I would also like to say that updates will be irregular at least until the end of March. However, the story's drawing to an end, so there won't be much for you to wait for. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you continue. As always, reviews/PMs are most welcome.**

No one sane would have said that Hatake Kakashi had led a life without any kind of grief or misery. One by one, people he had held extremely close to his heart had left him. First there had been his mother, then his father, then Obito, then Rin and then his sensei, Namikaze Minato. Every time one of them had been taken away from him, he had felt sharp pangs of sorrow. But he knew how to mask it and move on in life. For a long stretch, he had been content. However, now destiny was threatening to whisk Shizune away too. Much to his astonishment, Kakashi felt those very same pangs as he thought about Shizune's corpse, lying pale and limp somewhere, perhaps bathed in blood.

Kakashi clenched his fists as he jumped from limb to limb, not caring about the incessant rain that beat down relentlessly on his being. When had the Medic become such an important part of his life? When had his heart begun to soar at the sight of her? When had his mind begun begging for a single dazzling smile from her? Kakashi envisioned their kiss in the hospital that day in his mind's eye. He had fervently hoped for many more such scenarios at the time, even as she had pushed him away. Kakashi couldn't believe he had been actually engaged to the very woman who had robbed Shizune from him. He smiled grimly. Their connection was now broken for good. Anyway, it hadn't been meant to be. Half the time when he had spent with Haruka he had thought about Shizune.

His mind travelled back in time. How long ago had it been? Sixteen years? Seventeen years? The Yondaime had summoned his grey-haired student to his home for a 'chat'. Kakashi hadn't known what to expect in the first place, and had been completely thrown off his guard when his sensei had said, "Kakashi, I am your sensei and thus it is my duty to see that you excel not only at your shinobi abilities, but also in everyday matters. You have always been like a family member of mine – a son. Hence, I want to speak to you about a phase you will soon go through. Yes, I'm talking about attraction towards females."

"Sensei..." Kakashi had gasped.

"Don't act so flabbergasted," Minato had smiled, "It happens to every man with feelings and a heart."

"But..."

"Listen to me carefully, Kakashi, and don't interrupt. This is extremely important. You know several girls and probably have what they call 'crushes' on some. But you must learn to differentiate between frivolities and what is real."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, sensei."

"I'll explain. You are now in the first blush of your youth. At that age, one develops feelings towards a number of girls. But these are almost always very unstable and they rarely last long. Be sure not to take them too seriously. After a few more years, you will mature. You will become a man in all senses. You will begin to get serious about some women then."

"Get serious?"

"You will want to do more than just take them around town and kiss them," Minato had said.

" _Kiss_?" Kakashi had been appalled at the very concept.

"Oh yes!" Minato had winked, "You will. And it's not as revolting a thought as you so obviously seem to think. Anyway, let me continue. You will definitely meet a few women who will influence your life in a great way. And one of them will become your better half."

"I'm not going to get married," Kakashi had grumbled.

"That's what you think now. But for every man there is a woman. Their personalities fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They care deeply about each other. They go through both, sunshine and rain, together. They love each other."

Kakashi's eyes had widened. Then, he had cleared his throat and spoken firmly, "I'm not going to fall in love."

"You can't control it," Minato had said gently, "It just strikes you suddenly and there's nothing you can do about it."

"That won't happen!"

"It's different for different people, of course," Minato had continued, ignoring his student's interruption, "For me, it was instantaneous. I only had to see Kushina once to know that she was the one for me. Love at first sight, they call it. However, for some, love is a gradual process. The first time they meet their significant other, the mere thought of any further developments might shock them. But slowly, with time, they fall. And it's a beautiful feeling."

"I'm fine without it," Kakashi had grunted.

"Don't distance yourself from love," Minato had whispered, his bright blue eyes serious, "It's a pleasure and an honour."

"Honour?"

"Yes, _honour_. And of course, the path won't be easy always. You will need to protect your lady, fight for her even. And that glorious feeling after you attain victory is the best there is."

Kakashi returned to the present. Was he beginning to fall for Shizune? He remembered the soft and warm feel of her lips on his. Every cell in his body had been on fire at that point. Only someone special would be able to do that to him. Kakashi winced when he thought of how stupid he had been back in the day.

No, he was going to get Shizune back from the jaws of death. He might have to walk through fire, but he would. He would save her. That was all that mattered now.

000

Matsuura Taiga smiled to himself as he flung his large net into the mighty waters of the River Reimei. He prided himself on being one of the handful of fishermen who were able to successfully work in the mighty stream. Every day he carefully navigated through the tempestuous waters and returned home with more fish than he would ever need in his life. This was, of course, a point about which he bragged more often than not.

Today, he was in a good mood. Something told him that he would chance upon something unusual and unique. Just then, as if his thoughts had been a call, he felt a strong tug on his net. Grinning broadly, he pulled it up, waiting eagerly to see his prey. The next moment, however, his expression turned to one of horror. Unable to even scream, Taiga continued staring in a petrified manner at what his net had caught – the limp and bedraggled body of a dark-haired woman.


	20. 19: Shikamaru Speaks

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! This one is a wee bit more informative. Thanks for all the great support! Reviews/PMs are more than welcome!**

The nurses and Medics quickly shifted to the side as Lady Tsunade barged into the hospital ward and converged upon the bed on which Shizune lay, clinging on to the last threads of her life. Her fever had reached unimaginable levels and her body was covered with injuries, some of them critical.

"This is bad."

Lady Tsunade stood looking straight down at her assistant, her hands on her hips. Her voice was calm and collected, but her brown eyes were shining with anxiety, fury and unshed tears. The Godaime took a deep breath in and barked out, "Set up the ventilator and the equipment for blood transfusion immediately!"

Her subordinates scuttled around to oblige her. They had never heard such iron will in their Hokage's voice. Lady Tsunade turned to Sakura and questioned, "She was found in the River Reimei, right?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura nodded, "A fisherman named Taiga caught her by chance in his net."

"Haruka wanted Shizune alive, so it's impossible that she would have thrown Shizune into that violently flowing river. So, there is only one inference we can draw."

Sakura gasped, "That...That...Shizune-san actually..."

Lady Tsunade nodded grimly. "Shizune managed to escape," she said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened. Lady Tsunade cleared her throat and commanded, "Sakura, go and alert all the Companies to search up the course of the River Reimei from Taiga's abode. Shizune obviously flowed downwards, so Haruka's base must be traced by going upwards from Taiga's cottage."

"Hai!" Sakura acquiesced and darted out of the ward. There was a determined look in her eyes. They had found Shizune. Half the ordeal was over. Now the only thing left to do was to find Haruka and subdue her, once and for all.

000

The Companies had all gathered together at a strategic location not far from the River Reimei for a much-needed rendezvous to discuss their strategies. Since mental jutsus were undoubtedly Haruka's domain, the meeting had been taken over by Ibiki.

"It's a mental battle," the pro interrogator was saying, "I am left with not even a smidgeon of doubt concerning Haruka's abilities. We need to plan properly and have a foolproof strategy."

"What conclusions have you drawn about her power?" Asuma demanded.

"It's extremely strong. She happens to have a very wide attack radius," Ibiki replied.

"Then we could all be under an illusion right now!" Tenten exclaimed, leaping to her feet, "For all I know, Morino-san might not be..."

"I have ensured absolute safety for all of us at this location," Ibiki assured, a corner of his mouth twisting upwards, "Since the moment I learnt that she had tricked me, I have been studying about her techniques and how to identify them. I give you my word. I invite any of you to ask me any question that might help in establishing my identity. Besides, I have also figured out how to recognise her chakra. I sense it nowhere nearby."

Tenten apologised and resumed her seat. "I suppose _someone_ has to be trusted," Kiba muttered brusquely.

Genma, who had been listening to the exchange in silence, spoke up, "Let's not waste any more time. We need a plan, and fast."

"Yeah, we don't need to play any more of her mental games," Naruto declared, bringing his fist down hard onto a nearby rock, which immediately cracked.

Anko spat out a rather unflattering adjective about Haruka.

"She can't be doing all of this alone," Ino mused, "Besides, now that Shizune-san has escaped..."

"Look here," Shikamaru, who had joined the Companies, said, "I think I know how this can be done."

Every head turned towards the Nara shinobi. "Don't dilly dally!" Asuma exploded.

Shikamaru turned to Ibiki and asked, "Morino-san, you do know a technique of planting thoughts into the brain, don't you?"

Ibiki nodded.

"That's a point in our advantage," Shikamaru spoke, "Every technique has a weakness. I think I know Haruka's."

"Well, what is it?" Shino questioned.

"She's in love," Shikamaru answered simply.

"Er..." All pair of eyes went to Kakashi, who was sitting with his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't mean Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru elucidated, "I mean Souta."

"SOUTA?"

"You all know that Haruka is involved with the Hanransha. So she is in love with Souta and he reciprocates her feelings, I'm sure."

"Reciproca _ted_ ," Kurenai corrected.

"We defeated him," Gai added, "And he surely must have been given the death penalty for his offences. Ah, that fight was one to remember – a combination of blazing youth!"

A slow smile spread across Shikamaru's face. "That's what we were all meant to think," he said softly.

"You mean...you mean..."

"We have been absolutely blind for quite some time," Shikamaru said, "Souta was never captured. They cast an illusion onto the shinobi then to make them think that they had actually caught Souta. _That_ was the real reason why the Souta you helped imprison couldn't perform the technique, not because Kakashi-sensei and Shiranui-san had exchanged bodies."

"Ingenious!" Hinata gasped.

"So you mean they predicted our strategy?" Sasuke asked.

"The proximity would have allowed them to," Shikamaru shrugged.

"But that's amazing!"

"Well done, Shikamaru!"

"That's the way to..."

"Okay, okay," Shikamaru said firmly, "Let's focus on the issue at hand. Shizune-san won't be gaining consciousness any time soon, so we can't get information from her. Now, Haruka loves Souta. I've heard that extreme feelings of emotion can disturb mental control."

"That's right," Ibiki nodded.

"So, what we will have to do is shift her attention sufficiently."

"But Haruka and Souta are bound to be together. How do we carry this out?" Chouji asked.

"By using a three-way deadlock," Shikamaru grinned.

"Three-way deadlock?" Hana repeated.

"Yes, that's right. First, we have a team targeting Taiga. The team will hide their chakra signs, so that they cannot be sensed. Besides, with the help of Morino-san, frivolous thoughts can be planted into their head. They will be captured and undoubtedly kept hostage, since that is what Haruka and Souta need. So this team can be considered to be the 'guinea pigs', so to speak. But this team will cleverly help matters for the second team, like leaving doors and windows open or something like that, depending upon the interior of the hideout. The second team will hide their chakra signs too and have thoughts planted into their heads. They will then cleverly infiltrate the place and target _only one_ , Souta or Haruka. The other will undoubtedly be troubled and that is when the third team, which will have thoughts planted in their minds too, will move in."

"That's a brilliant plan, Shikamaru," Kurenai spoke, "but there's a problem. We don't know where their hideout is and how its interiors are."

Again, Shikamaru flashed that mysterious knowing smile and said, "I do."


	21. 20: Feelings

**A/N: Okaaay, so here's one of the most delicate chapters of this story. In the previous chapter, there were no descriptions of the feelings of either Kakashi or Genma, which was a mistake on my part. So, this chapter has been dedicated to only that. It doesn't really take the mission forward, but it is quite important. Anyway, I'll cease blabbering so you can proceed. As always, reviews/PMs are most welcome!**

Kakashi was widely known for his rather lackadaisical ways. But at that point in time, he was using up every ounce of self-control in his being to refrain from rushing about wildly in blind anxiety. Taking a deep breath in, he tried to stabilise his thoughts.

How the hell _was_ Shizune? He would give anything to find that out. He fervently prayed that she was still alive and that whatever damage had been inflicted on her was curable. And, if she was dead...Life would never be the same again. He had admitted to himself that Shizune was someone special and quite close to his heart. His sensei's words replayed in his mind.

 _But slowly, with time, they fall. And it's a beautiful feeling._

That kiss in the hospital had been no accidental on-the-spot brush. Though Kakashi had never been of the romantic type, he firmly believed that it had been meant to be. Could these be the first stirrings of love?

Kakashi sighed. His feelings had to reach equilibrium. Otherwise, he would spend the rest of his life riding on the high waves of spontaneous sentiment. When he was with Shizune, the world instantly took on new meaning and flavour. Even the simplest of things seemed magnificent. He ached to see her smile, to hear the musical sounds of her laughter, to see mirth dancing in her eyes. And, now that he had no idea whether she was going to survive this ordeal, he was working himself up into a perfect tizzy.

He imagined rushing back to Konoha after Haruka and Souta had been defeated, sprinting up the steps of the hospital and bursting into her ward to find that her corpse was being taken into the morgue. He wondered if he could maintain his sanity with that kind of grief.

"Kakashi!"

"Huh?" Kakashi turned to see Genma standing beside him.

"Woolgathering?" The Senbon Ninja asked casually.

"You could say that," Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I wish you luck. You belong in the third team, right?" Genma questioned. The first team had already left. It consisted of Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

"That's right," Kakashi replied.

The grey-haired jounin had returned to his quotidian imperturbable facade, but years of training had made Genma's eyes as sharp as sharp could get. Kakashi's expression just a few minutes ago had not escaped his notice. It had been of something that was beyond worry. Beyond anxiety, even. They were all extremely concerned about the well-being of Shizune and about collaring those who had put her into such a miserable condition, but Kakashi had seemed to be boiling in some internal turmoil.

But Genma was not all that oblivious. He had begun to place pieces of the jigsaw together some days back. Whenever Shizune was with Kakashi, she was just...something else. Something shone from within her. That day at the ring shop, Kakashi had appeared to be rather vexed when Genma had been chatting with Shizune. Besides, he had heard that Kakashi had more than willingly donated his blood to her. Only a remarkably obtuse person would not have realised that there were feelings between the two.

"It's Shizune, isn't it?" Genma asked abruptly.

"Of course," Kakashi intoned, cocking his visible eyebrow, "This entire mission is all about her."

"Don't give me that stupid act, Kakashi," Genma said, shaking his head, "You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I honestly don't."

Genma could not deny that he too liked Shizune. But did his own feelings towards the kunoichi go any deeper than that? Her simple beauty appealed to him, as did her sweet, good-natured and helpful personality. But he wasn't tearing his hair out. For that, he felt almost guilty. And then, all of a sudden, it struck him. Just like a thunderbolt from the blue sky. Like a wave crashing against a rocky coast with all of its powerful force. Like a darkened room flooding with bright light.

What he felt towards Shizune was just a twinge of sentiment; there was nothing more mature or serious than that, he finally comprehended. And half of even that had emerged from their friends' more-than-obvious attempts to match them together. But he couldn't make himself love her any more than he could make her love him, and that was reality. It was about time he came to terms with his feelings. If he created a barrier between Kakashi and Shizune, he would positively burn inside. He was sure of it. And this was the time to bring that to light.

"It's time you told her how you really feel," Genma said suddenly, a slight smile coming onto his face.

"I don't..."

"Kakashi!" Genma interrupted, "Don't argue. I know. And she feels the same way about you."

Kakashi sighed. "You noticed, then?" He asked softly, deciding to give in. There was no point in beating around the bush any more.

"I would have to be visually impaired to have not noticed," Genma said simply.

The grey-haired jounin exhaled heavily. "I noticed a few things too," he spoke silently, "That day, at the ring shop, you were looking positively inebriated while speaking with Shizune."

"The feelings of a few passing days," Genma explained serenely, "And there're not at all as serious as yours are. I've finally understood how I really feel. I would be a buffoon of the first order if I claimed her, and I'm not just being flippant."

"But, Genma, you like her too."

"Doing the right thing always involves a sacrifice," Genma smiled tranquilly.

Kakashi gasped as his philosophy ricocheted towards him.

"Yes, and it's not even that much of a sacrifice for me," Genma continued, "since I have had never had really serious feelings with her. Over time, whatever I had with her would have dried up."

"This is very sudden, Genma."

"Realisations are often that way. Though I've been thinking over this for some days, it struck me just a few minutes back. The more deserving shinobi shall emerge triumphant. I don't want to be an uncalled for barrier."

"But Shizune..."

"Apart from that," Genma resumed as if Kakashi had uttered a single word, "there are plenty more fish in the sea. I'm sure I'll find a woman one day for whom I care about as deeply as you do for Shizune. I, Shiranui Genma, am telling you this as confidently as I can – go to her, grab her, give her a kiss and tell her everything."

Kakashi stared at the Senbon Ninja. He was standing with his hands shoved into his pockets, his senbon perched between his lips. The Sharingan Hero felt his respect for the other going up by multiple notches. "That's...extremely gracious of you, Genma," Kakashi whispered.

"Oh, I enjoy playing matchmaker sometimes!" The Senbon Ninja twinkled, "It's good for the heart."

"I haven't an inkling of how to thank you," Kakashi said, his voice cracking slightly.

Genma grinned, "Just don't mess up your job, okay? Make sure the setting is perfect. And maybe at some point in the future, we'll be able to see the two of you up at the altar."


End file.
